Pezzy oneshots
by CrimsonRoach
Summary: A collection of Pezberry one-shots. Just random writings about two special ladies.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! This here is my growing written collection of Pezberry. I have several one-shots to put up, and please let me know if you would like them to become multi-chapter. Enjoy!_

_I do not own Glee._

Chapter 1: Not my hair!

"Rachel! Stop moving." Santana growled, pouncing over the bed towards the smaller girl. Her arms streatched out in hopes of catching her.

"No, Santana. I will not." Rachel huffed back at her, looking for an escape. "You are not touching my hair." She bolted around the latina's arms, heading straight for her bathroom. Santana hot on her heels.

"San! Stop!" She yelled, throwing the door shut in the older woman's face. A soft _click! _ reaching her ears.

"Come on Rach." She tapped her slender fingers against the door. "I'm not going to butcher you." She said, leaning on the door frame.

"Once again, NO. I am not letting you cut my hair and that..is..final!" Came her muffled voice through the door. Santana smiled and before she knew it, she blurted out.

"I'll be your slave, Rach. I swear, I will do anything you want, please?" Santana begged in a voice un-like her own. _Shit! She thought. Am I really begging this girl? Quinn and Britt are right. I'm whipped. How did this happen?_

__"Really?" The voice, jerking her away from her thoughts, came through the small crack in the door. All Santana could see, was one chocolate brown eye. Rachel cleared her throat. "Really San? Anything I want?" Santana swallowed deeply. _I'm Screwed!_

"Yeah, anything you want." She whispered, placing her hand on the door. "Can I come in?" Rachel nodded, pulling the door open.

Santana walked inside and surveyed the smaller girl. She was standing in the middle of her bathroom, eyes glued to the floor. She was about t say something when Rachel spoke.

"Well..if you will do anything." She spoke directly to her feet. "Then I guess you can cut my hair." She finished, looking Santana straight in the eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, one down, many to go. Let me know what you think. And yes all of them are about this length.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is number two. Hope you enjoy, sorry if they are a little short._

_I dont own Glee._

Chapter 2: I love you.

Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel's slumped shoulders. Her chest rising and falling with every heave.

"You know, people will say what they want. It doesn't mean that they are right." She hugged the smaller girl to her side. "Besides, the only thing that matters Rach, is that I love you." She whispered the last part, raising her her hand to cup Rachel's face. Brushing a tear away with her thumb, she pulled her face towards her.

Rachel gazed at her with watery, deep brown eyes, a smile playing at her lips. All she could do was stare at the taller girl. The words repeating over and over inside her mind.

_I love you. I love you. I...Love...You._

Her smile widened, when she saw the loving way Santana stared back at her, simply just waiting for Rachel's reply. It was most defiantly a change from the angry, guarded teen she had once known.

Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke. "I love you too. I really do San." She giggled for a second. "When did you become so nice?" Santana grinned back at her, sliding her hand down Rachel's arm.

"You, you made me this nice. Don't get me wrong though, I will still ends people if needs be." She winked at her. "Now come on, we have Glee." She went to stand up, only to be pulled back down.

"Wait Santana, just wait a moment please." She gripped her hand. "I want to do something." Santana quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, what's that?" She scooted closer to the other girl.

"This." Rachel reached up, cupping Santana's face with her hands, She ran her thumb along her bottom lip, earning a small shiver. Smiling to herself, Rachel took one more breath and pressed their lips together.

* * *

><p><em>Another one bites the dust..dun dun dun...oh hi there! did you enjoy it? good, more to come.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_It's number 3! Yay._

_I dont own Glee._

Chapter 3: Rainy day.

The rain poured down hard on them, as they sprinted full speed towards Santana's car. Being the taller one, Santana reached the car first, pulling open the passenger door.

"Come on Berry. I'm ruining my hair because of you." She shouted over the storm, urging Rachel to run faster. Pushing a few stray stands out of her face.

Rachel just shook her head when she reached the car, flashing her a smile before entering. Santana smiled back, closing the dor behind her and running around to her side. She slid in next to Rachel.

"I think your hair is cute." Rachel laughed, tucking some stray strand behind her ear. The older girl blushed at the movement. Then smirked when she looked down.

"What San?" She asked when the latina looked away. Santana cleared her throat.

"A white shirt Berry? Super hot." She said glancing over the smaller girls chest.

"I...what?" Rachel looked down at herself. "Oh my gosh!" She shrieked, throwing her arms up t cover herself. Santana burst out laughing.

"This is not funny Santana! You can see through it. You saw my...my" she dropped her vice despite the fact that they were alone, in a car. "My bra!" She whispered frantically. The taller girl smirked at her, resting a hand on her leg.

"Rach, its okay, plus its hot. Who knew Rachel Berry wore smokin undies." She winked at her before turning the key in the ignition.

* * *

><p><em> Yep another one is here. Please let me know what you think.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is number . Remember read, review and all that jazz. Sorry once again if they seem a little short. I dont own Glee._

Chapter 4: Partners

"Berry."

"Lopez."

The two girls looked at each other in surprise, along with the entire glee club. Mr. Shue was just smiling brightly from his seat next to the piano.

"Congratulations." He clapped his hands together. "You guys are our leads for Regionals." The silence was deafing. "Guys?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that Santana and I are the leads?" Rachel finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem right." Finn weighed in. "It should be Rachel and I." That caused everyone including Mr. Shue to roll their eyes.

"I think we'll be fine Finn." Mr. Shue told him before turning to the two girls. "But I do have to ask. This won't be a problem will it?" He eyed Santana for a moment. She shot Finn a look before awnsering.

"Nope, not a problem at all, Rachel and I sound good together." She said, Glaring at Finn when she saw his mouth open. "It's true, she's hot, I'm hot, our voices are hot. It's the most obvious choice." She finished, sending a wink towards Rachel. The smaller girl blushing madly as Finn sent confused glares their way.

"What's going on here?" He spoke up, standing quickly. The entire club shaking their heads. _Finn really was slow sometimes._ "Did I miss something here?"

Santana rolled her eyes before nodding to Berry. "You tell him. My patients have run out." Rachel shook her head violently, as the group watched the three of them in silence.

"Tell me what? Rachel what is going on here?" He nearly shouted, approaching her quickly. Rachel put a hand up to stop him.

"Excuse us Mr. Shue." She said, dragging Finn into the hallway. Brittnay was the next to speak.

"San loves Rach, Finn. Duh!"

"Britt!" Santana shot her a look. "I don't love her." She mumbled, hiding her face.

"Sure looks like it too me." Quinn added with a laugh, causing Santana to blush slightly.

"Okay," She sighed, "Maybe just a little." She smirked as the club broke out in smiles.

* * *

><p><em>More stories! yay! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_here you go, yet another pezberry. Read...review. You know the deal, i dont own glee._

Chapter 5

"Come on Rach." Santana huffed, leaning against the stall, arms crossed over her chest.

"No Santana. I do not feel comfortable in this suit. I am taking it off now." Rachel replied in an uneasy tone.

"Oh no you're not." Santana growled, walking into the stall. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Damn Rachel, you look so hot." She ran her eyes up and down the smaller girls body.

Rachel was, in her eyes, perfection. The tight yellow bikini hugged her in all the right places. The top, lifting her already perky breasts a step higher, made it hard for Santana to stand still. It was when she looked down at her tightly wrapped bottom, that she moved forward.

"You look hella hot." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. Causing the smaller girl to shiver.

"Really?" She leaned back into the taller girl.

"Yeah totally." The latina leaned her head down, to plant her lips on Rachel's bare shoulder.

"San, not here."

She muttered weakly, as Santana continued to kiss her neck. Lost in the feeling and taste of Rachel Berry.

"I can't help it." She breathed into the smaller girl. You're too fucking hot." She lightly bit down. Rachel squealed, pulling herself away.

"Alright, listen. Buy me the suit", She eyed Santana, " And we can continue this at my house."

Santana smiled brightly. Deal."

* * *

><p><em>Yay! another one down...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_You guys really like these! Question then, how many would you like to see, and if you have ideas I'll write them for you, you get the credit. I dont own Glee._

Chapter 6: Late night calls.

The phone rang, waking Santana from a sound sleep. She groaned as she glanced over to her clock. 3:30 am, it blinked at her. _Who would be calling this late? _She thought. Rolling over to fetch her phone, her question was awnsered. _Rachel. _ Her heart skipped a beat.

"Rach?" She said, flipping her phone open in one easy movement. "Do you know what time it is?" She curled back under her blanket.

"I'm sorry San, I just..just..well." She stuttered, making Santana raise an eyebrow. Rachel Berry never stuttered.

"Spit it out girl. I needs to resume my sleep." She muttered, not even caring if she hurt the younger girls feelings.

"Sorry," Rachel muttered back. "I know this is going to sound possibly crazy. And I will completely understand if we no longer speak because of it." _Christ, now she's rambling. _"but I just wanted to say,that I cannot stop thinking about you. And every time I get this..feeling..deep down inside me. And...and." Silence fell over the phone.

"You still alive or did you finally die from talking?" Santana yawned, not to concerned considering she could still hear the other girl breathing.

"I think I love you Santana." She heard faintly before Rachel hung up the phone with a _click!_

Santana sat straight up in her bed, phone still attached to her head. Her eyes blinking rapidly, she cursed the younger girl.

"How the hell am I suppose to sleep now?" Throwing her phone back down.

* * *

><p><em>Wow that was a little short, sorry about that. Try better next time.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_For the anon who wanted dessert torture. This one is for you. I don't own Glee._

Chapter 7: Late night snack.

Rachel sat back in her dining room chair as she watched the taller woman gather ingredients for their sundae. She moved with so much ease, that Rachel actually found herself just staring. Simply staring at the other girl. Almost as if she was studying her. The way her hair would fly as she spun around, placing various items on the counter. Or how every single article of clothing, fit her perfectly. And most importantly, how beautiful she looked when relaxed. It took her a second to realize that Santana had spoken, almost amused at her stare.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask?" Rachel cleared her throat. Calming her burning face. _Oh my gosh, she caught me. _

"You were checking me out, weren't you?" Santana replied, smirking at her. "And I asked where the whipped cream was." She finished, leaning on the counter, giving Rachel the perfect view down her shirt. _Yep, that's right. Take a good look Rach._

"Oh, um. "She froze, her eyes not connecting with Santana's. "Its over here." She quickly jumped off her seat, towards the fridge. Pulling out the whipped cream, an idea suddenly struck her. _Two can play this game San._

"Hey San?" She asked, her back facing the older girl. She could feel eyes staring into her.

"Yes?" Santana replied, a slight purr to her voice.

"I was thinking, remember when you said you would do anything I wanted." She could feel those staring eyes widen. A smirk coming to her lips.

"Yes, why?" Came a low mutter. Rachel turned to face her.

"Well," She began to walk towards the taller girl. "I want to take you up on that offer." Placing her hand on her shoulder, Rachel started pushing her to sit on the counter. Santana obliged, frightened to know what Rachel had in mind. "And the first thing I want is...this." She opened the whipped cream, putting some on her finger. Staring Santana dead in the eyes, Rachel said the one thing that Santana will always remember.

"Lick."

* * *

><p><em>Hope that was good for you, if you guys would like longer, more detailed one-shots, I am more than happy to do so.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry about the wait, things have been crazy. Once again ideas are welcomed and so is feedback._

Chapter 8 : Fireplace.

The snow fell in swirls outside the frosted window. The light from the fire reflecting against it. Casting shadows around the room, the light fell on two peaceful figures. Each wrapped up in each other.

"I love this." Rachel whispered, leaning her head back to look at Santana. The older girl smiled.

"You love what?" She whispered back, tilting Rachel's head to kiss her neck. The smaller girl shivered.

"This." She sighed as Santana kept up her kissing. "The winter, the fire, and you." She leaned her head back further to capture Santana's lips. "And I'm ready, San." She breathed against her.

The taller girls eye's shot open in shock as she pulled away.

"Really Rach? You sure?" She asked as Rachel turned around to face her, biting her lip.

"Yes, will you teach me?" She asked bashfully.

"Of course." The taller girl replied. "Lay down." Rachel obliged. Her head hitting the couch cushion. Santana leaned over her. The fire reflecting in her eyes.

"I'll go slow okay?" She asked, looking Rachel in the eye. The smaller girl nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she kissed her on the lips. Her hands coming to rest on Rachel's button down striped sweater. Pulling the younger girls top two buttons open, Rachel gasped in surprise when thin fingers found their way inside. Stroking over her collarbone, Santana moaned when Rachel inadvertently brought her knee up between her thighs.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered. The fire crackling merrily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: You got me wet!**

Santana raced down the hallway of their spacious flat, chasing a giggling brunette. Puddles of water falling in her wake.

"Get back here Berry!: Santana yelled, flinging wet hair this way and that. Her eyes never leaving the smaller girl. Rachel snickered, taking refuge behind the couch.

"No San. I do not believe I will." She shot back, dodging a quick, tan hand. Santana growled.

"Now!" Was all the taller said as she plunged over the couch, taking Rachel to the ground with her. They both landed with a thud and squeal.

"Santana, get off of me. You're wet!" Rachel screeched, trying to push against the latina.

'Yeah, well. Who's fault is that?" She snarled back, effectivly shutting the girl up.

Rachel stared up at her captive, lost in those dark pools. Ignoring the fact that her clothing were now becoming wet. Rachel swallowed deeply.

"I'm sorry San." She muttered, reaching a hand up to cup the other woman's face.

Pulling Santana down more, their lips crashed together and both girls suddenly found themselves the be completely alone in their own world...and not to mention getting wet in other places. Hands roaming and mouths clashing, Santana pulled back to start attacking the smaller girls neck. Earning a moan from her, she nipped her collarbone softly, her hand finding its way inside her soaked shirt.

"You are..." Rachel's breath caught at the warm feeling of Santana's fingers spread out of her left breast. "...Amazing." She finished weakly, feeling the warmth spread throughout her body.

"That I am Berry. Now get up. I'm gonna show you just how amazing I can be."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Bathtubs.**

****Rachel peered cautiously into the room. Her eyes adjusting to the dim light.

"San?" She asked quietly, her eyes falling on the trail of red roses, leading to their bathroom. She could faintly hear water running.

"Santana?" She questioned again, carefully stepping into the room.

"In here." Came a husky reply to her right. Rachel's eyes snapped to the door.

Dropping her bag on the floor, Rachel took a steadying breath before slowly shuffling to the bathroom. Taking one more breath, she pushed the door open and was thankful she had lungs full of air. Because right now, she seemed to have forgot how to inhale.

Santana was laying in the tub, surrounded by a gathering of candles and flowers. Her hair laying loosely around her shoulders. One knee popped up out of the water and a hungry look in her eyes. She watched Rachel, as she took her hand and rubbed it over her suds covered breasts. Rachel defiantly forgot how to breath then.

"Come on Berry. I needs you to get my back." Santana smirked, leaning up and exposing herself to the other girl. "Rach..." She pouted, wiggling her fingers at the silent girl.

"Yeah.." Came Rachel's throaty reply, her feet acting on their own accord. Slowly, she walked over to Santana and knelt on the floor beside her. Her eyes traveling from the latina's face, down her neck and into the valley of her breasts. Catching every single water droplet with a hungry stare, Rachel leaned over the tub and stuck her hand in the water. Searching for what she wanted most. Santana.

"Rach.." Santana moaned as the girl found her mound. Rachel smirked.

"Yes baby?" She asked, running a finger through her folds, earning another moan. Some water splashing over the side as Santana fought to stay still.

Rachel ran her finger through the folds again, taking in the feeling of the other girl. How she could tell the difference between the taller brunettes wetness and that of the bath water. How every time she pressed a finger to that sensitive nub, Santana's body would arch.

"More Berry.." Santana growled, getting fed up with the other girls teasing.

"As you wish." And she plunged two fingers inside, not caring that she was practically soaked now from the bath water.

Gripping the side of the tub to get a better angle, Rachel worked her arm in a furious motion, bring Santana to and from this Earth. Her hand slapping against her raw clit as she pushed her fingers in and out with more force.

"Right there...You have me right there." Santana moaned out, throwing her head back. Rachel took in the sight. The pleasure on the other girls features.

_"Damn, she's so hot." _Rachel thought, watching her grow closer and closer to her orgasm. All she was waiting for was...

"Rachel..." And there it was. Leaning completely into the tub, Rachel brought her other hand in and flicked Santana's nub once. Enjoying the feeling of the other girl exploding around her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's another one. Fluffy, totally out of character, but I don't care! hahaa, enjoy._

Chapter 11: Sick

Santana shoved the pillow over her head for what seemed to be the millienth time that day.

"Santanaaa..." Came a muffled voice from the other side. "San, baby. I am sick. Take care of meee..." Rachel groaned, reaching a shaky hand out. Santana jumped.

"Christ Berry! You're hands are freezing." She yelped, bolting from the bed quickly. Rachel stared at her with a pout.

"Then come warm them up. I need you." She coughed, pulling the blankets around her thightly.

Santana took in the sight before her. A sick Rachel Berry. Shiny, red, running nose. Droopy bloodshot eyes. Her hair sprawled out in all directions. Well, let's just say that Rachel Berry looked and felt like death warmed over. And Santana felt sorry for the helpless girl. Shaking her head, she crawled back onto the bed and snuggled Rachel closer.

"You better not get me sick." She muttered into the other girl's hair. Running a soothing hand down her back.

"Say's the one who willingly crawled into bed with a sick person. Buried her face in said sick persons hair and is snuggled against her." Rachel mumbled into the taller woman's side. Santana scoffed lightly.

"You know," She said lightly. "Here I thought, that you would be a whiny, miserable, sick person." She glanced over the other girl. She could feel Rachel smile into her.

"Nope, not enough energy." She breathed out through her stuffy nose. Pulling the blanket softly, Santana wrapped it around them both and pulled Rachel as close as possible.

"I love you San..." Rachel yawned, curling into her side. Trying to soak up the other girls warmth.

"I love you too Rach." Santana replied, wrapping her limbs around Rachel.

"Hold me." She spoke softly.

"I am." The Latina spoke back, holding her tighter.

"Hold me for forever." Came her sleepy voice, Pulling at Santana's heart.

"I will Rach. I will." And she planted a kiss to the snoozing girls head.

"Forever and always."


	12. Chapter 12

_Just a warning, there is language and sexual situations in this chapter._

Chapter 12

"San...Santana." She moaned. "We have to get back. It is our wedding after all."

Santana ignored the smaller woman, taking in only her pants and moans. As if the sound itself had awoken something deep inside of the Latina. Taking her free hand, she spun Rachel around in her grasp and forced her against the wall.

"They can wait." Was all she mumbled, latching her lips onto the back of Rachel's exposed neck.

"San..." She lost all thought when she felt hands on her sides.

"I knew you'd be so fuckable in this dress Berry." Her voice came out deep and hot. Her hands traveling up and down the thin material. Rachel shuddered at her tone.

"Take me then." Rachel whispered, giving in completely. Santana snapped.

Clutching onto her dress, she pushed her harder into the wall, careful to not rip it. At hearing those words, it was all she could do without tearing the fucking thing off and taking Rachel, as she said. Calming the hunger slightly, Santana once again latched onto that perfect patch of exposed skin, this time dragging her teeth against it. A smile coming to her mouth as Rachel bit back a moan.

"You're already mine." She whispered once she pulled her mouth away.

Keeping one hand on her waist, she brought the other around to the front of Rachel's body. And connected their ringed hands together.

"Stay right there." She breathed hotly into the small woman's ear.

Rachel trembled in place.

Leaning into her back slightly, Santana ran her hand back down Rachel's arm and across her stomach then down to her hip. Her breath hitched at the quiver she felt.

"Please..." Rachel moaned.

Once again at the moan, Santana lost it. Grabbing the hem roughly, she dragged it up enough to slip a hand under.

"Fuck Rachel..." Her hand made contact with Rachel's bare heat. "Forgot something?" She asked, dragging a finger up through her lips. Rachel jumped at the touch, another moan escaping her lips.

"I...uh.."

Chucking to herself, she flicked her finger up again, this time letting it linger on her swollen bud. Her other hand holding down Rachel's bucking hips. The feeling of her fingers moving in and around Rachel was casting a fire within her own stomach.

"Fuck Rach." She dipped her fingers into Rachel, earning a throaty growl.

"You better not rip my dress Santana."Rachel Panted through her growl. The Latina stopped her movements.

"I will do as I wants. And what I want, is to make you cum against this wall." Santana snarled, pulling her hand out from under Rachel's dress and forcing her to turn around. Looking her square in the eye, Santana gave her wife a small smirk before she began to sink to her knees.

"San.. What are you.. Oh.." Rachel bit her bottom lip once she saw her wife disappear under her dress. "This.. This is new." She moaned, growing faint at the lapping noises reaching her ears. The feeling of Santana's tongue flat against her nub wasn't helping much either. She was afraid her legs were gonna give out, followed by the rest of her body. The lapping stopped.

"Hold onto me." Came a muffled voice, the Latina's breath on Rachel's hot spot sending chills through her body. Rachel leaned forward a bit to grip the other brunettes shoulders. As soon as her hands were placed, Santana went right back to work. Swiping her tongue this way and that. Sucking in small bits of sensitive flesh and releasing with a tiny pop!

Rachel was growing closer and closer to the edge, her nails starting to leave marks on very tan skin. It only fueled Santana more. Picking up her pace, she sucked Rachel's clit straight into her mouth and didn't let go. Rolling it anyway she could, she began to feel the tremors passing through her body.

"I'm.. Uh. I'm so close." Rachel threw her head back as her sentence ended and her climax began. It rolled down through her body and into Santana's waiting body. Holding on tightly to her wife, the kneeling brunette let her wife ride out her orgasm. Licking up the last of her tremors, Santana removed herself from under Rachel's dress and planted a kiss onto her parted lips.

"Now lets go party."


	13. Chapter 13

_Storms! I hate them... So here's a storm one-shot._

Chapter 13

"Santana?" Rachel whimpered into her phone as the thunder rocked her windows once more. "Can you come over please?" She sounded small.

"Are your dad's not home?" Came her reply, followed by another round of thunder.

"No.. No they're not here." Rachel said, curling herself into a ball under her blankets. "I'm just scar-" She cut off as lightening struck her backyard. Effectively cutting out the power and plunging her into darkness. "C-can you come quickly? The power just went out." She whimpered again, pulling the blankets around her tighter.

"Five minutes top. Hold on Berry. I'm coming." And with that she hung up the phone.

Sure enough five minutes passed and Santana was rushing out of her car and up the front porch. Not before getting completely soaked to the bone. Opening the door, she squinted into the darkness and slowly entered.

"Rachel?" She called out, trying to navigate through the hallway. "Rache- Ow! Shit balls!" She yelped, sending a glare down to the end table she always ran into.

"Santana? Is that you?" Came a squeaky voice from a top the stairs. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Who else says shit balls Berry? Now where the hell are your goddamn stairs?" She replied, walking now with a slight limp.

"Just follow my voice." Rachel paused for a second. "And stop cussing. It is doing nothing to relax me." Once again Santana rolled her eyes. Thank god it was dark in her house, or else she'd be getting the third degree for said eye rolls.

"Alright, alright." The Latina muttered. Eye's finally adjusted to the dark, Santana easily spotted the stairs and made her way up them to the shaking brunette. She instantly let her guard down and wrapped Rachel up in her arms. "It's alright now shorty. I got you." She whispered, gently pulling away from the shorter girl.

Rachel gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you're here. I've never done well with storms to be honest." She looked away shyly.

"Everyone has their own fears." She pulled Rachel in for another small hug. " Now let's find some godda.." Rachel pinched her side. "I mean candles. You got'em or what?" She pulled away to check the damage to her side. Rachel sure did pinch harder than a bitch.

"They're in the end table." Her voice sounded calmer. "You know, the one you always run into. You shouldn't miss it." Santana stared down at Rachel.

"Ha ha ha. Look who's making jokes now. Well I guess since you are no longer afraid. I's be outta here." She turned to leave right as another boom of thunder shook the house. Rachel instantly reached out.

"O-or we could get the candles and I'll just remain silent." She rushed out, practically dragging Santana down the stairs. She wasn't about to argue.

After a few short minutes, the girls had managed to light several candles and lay them around Rachel's room. It was kind of romantic to Rachel, besides you know, the thunder storm that was scaring her to death. Jumping again as the house shook, Rachel bolted to her bed, leaving behind a chuckling Santana.

"It's not that bad." The taller girl said, crossing the room to peak out Rachel's curtains. The rain was falling so thick and fast that she could hardly even see a few inches. Plus the flashes of lightening were bright enough to blind, which led to the enormous booms of thunder. It was as if mother nature had declared war on Lima. And was determined to win.

"Really?" Rachel had to semi shout. The rain was over powering them.

"No. It's actually horrible." Santana said once she had reached the bed and settled down. Rachel swatted at her.

"What have I told you about that?" She tried to glare. Honestly she did, but she could never really get the look across when it came to Santana.

"Relax." She replied, pulling Rachel into her. "Just listen to the rain."

"I don't see how that's goi-" She was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. Santana held the kiss for several seconds before pulling back.

"Just shut up and listen okay?"

Rachel nodded and together, they spent the rest of the night riding out the storm.


	14. Chapter 14

_Glad you guys are liking these. Please if you have any ideas that you would like to see, I will make them happen. Here's a prom one for spikey summeras._

Chapter 14

Santana stood at the bottom of Rachel's stairs, eagerly awaiting her girlfriend. She was nervously playing with the white tie around her neck that stood out against her silky black dress.

"Relax." Came a voice to her right as Hiram Berry appeared. She focused on the camera in his hand. "You look absolutely stunning and she'll love it." He snapped a quick picture.

"Hey old man." Santana smirked at him. "What did I tell you about taking photo's of little girls? Leroy does know you're gay right?" Her face broke out in a grin as another voice filled the room.

"Santana, sweetie. I was the one that started with the pictures." Leroy grinned at her before pulling her into a hug.

"That's just fuc-"

"Santana!" Rachel's voice called out. "Do not cuss, especially in front of my dads." She stepped out to the stairwell. Santana froze to the spot, which is sometimes unusual for her because honestly... She's Santana Lopez. She doesn't freeze. But with the way Rachel's white gown was clinging to her body, it was already driving the Latina crazy.

"Uh." Santana barley managed once Rachel reached the bottom step. Her eye's lingered on the black tie around her neck. Now she knew why Rachel wanted to wear them. They were sexy as hell. And she couldn't wait to grab a hold and just take Rachel right there.

"San?" Rachel ask, reaching a hand out. "How do I look?" Santana blinked a few times.

"So fuckable." The words slipped out and the three Berry's stared at her.

"Okay. Ignoring that statement. Pictures girls! Pictures." Leroy cut the tension.

After what seemed like a hundred pictures to Santana, they we're finally able to escape outside. Rachel gasped at the sight before them. Parked in front of the house was a creamy white limo. Waiting to take them to prom.

* * *

><p>The girls danced the night away under the brightly colored streamers and flashing lights. Occasionally stopping to chat with fellow glee members or grab a refresher. It was when Prinicple Figgins approached the stage, that the room got quiet and both girls got nervous.<p>

"Can we please have the prom court?" He spoke thickly into the microphone. "For the Queens. Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, and Brittany Pierce."

"The Unholy Trinity." Rachel chuckled, giving Santana a hug before watching her take the stage.

"And the Kings. Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and..." He paused staring down at the card. "Miss Rachel Berry." The room was sucked dry from any noises as Rachel slowly walked her surprised body up to the stage.

"What the hell?" She briefly heard Finn hiss as she took her spot next to him. Everyone was staring at her. Including her girlfriend, but that was more like a "God if we win I'm so totally fucking you on that dance floor" stare. She blushed under the attention.

Principle Figgins cleared his throat. "And our 2012 Prom King and Queen are.." Every student turned their attention to him as he shook the envelope open. "Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry." He announced, waving the two of them forward. Brittany was clapping like a fool behind them. Everyone else was silent.

They met center stage when Santana pulled Rachel into a slow but fiery kiss. Either completely forgetting about the mass of student bodies or just simply not giving a fuck. Once satisfied with distracting Rachel, Santana turned and grabbed the mic.

"Now move bitches. Your Queen says so." And she dragged Rachel off the stage and into the parting crowd to share their dance.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Christ Berry! How did you burn this pan? All you had was water in it." Santana turned around holding said pan out before placing it in the sink. Her eyes lingered back to the burner. "And it was only set on two!" Rachel coward slightly behind the counter that was separating them.

"I told you that cooking was a disaster for me. I tried to make chili once and it burned through the pan." She looked down at her fingers which were sprawled across the counter. Santana bit back a laugh.

"I don't even want to know how that is fucking possible." She bent down to pull another pan from the cupboard. Something wet hit her back. She looked down. The fucking wash cloth! "Rachel! What the hell? That thing is fucking disgusting and you throw it at me?" Rachel stood her ground.

"If you don't stop cussing, it will be going in your mouth and coming out even more dirtier than it already is." She glared down at her girlfriend. "Now are you going to teach me how to cook or am I going to have to lecture you on the importance of cleaning up your vocabulary?" Her eyes never wavered as Santana stood to her full height.

"But I thought you like my naughty words Berry. Especially when we're in the bedroom." She countered. "If anything, I think you're the one that needs a lecture after last night." She set the second pan on the burner and pulled her best Rachel voice. "_Oh San.. Don't stop.. Fuck me harder... I'm gonna cu- _OW! Berry, shit." She ducked another swing of her girlfriends hand. Rachel was coming at her hard.

"Chill out would ya." She said, grabbing Rachel mid swing and pulling her close. Rachel squirmed in her grasp.

"Let me go." She half shrieked.

"No." The taller girl replied. "Not til you calm down."

"I am mad at you Santana!"

"For what? Reliving the sounds you make that turn me on?" Her head lowered slightly causing her breath to hit Rachel's neck. The smaller brunettes breath caught.

"Oh no. don't even think you can seduce yourself out of this one Santana." She squirmed again only to freeze when lips brushed against her neck.

"But I'm hungry." She muttered. "And you're the only fruit I like to eat." Rachel's willpower gave out after that.

"B-be that as it may. But you should know.."

"Know what..?" Santana's voice lowered.

"That's two pans that are ruined now."

Santana whipped around and sure enough she had forgotten to turn the burner off and had scorched another pan.

"Forget trying to teach you how to cook. It's a fucking waste of pans." Rachel chose to ignore her this time and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Well, you still have something to eat. And it defiantly doesn't need to be cooked." She started to lead them from the kitchen.

"I'm still going to get lectured though.. Aren't I?"

"Of course. But let's wait until after dinner." And with that Rachel shut Santana's bedroom door.

_Hope you guys are still liking the stories. I enjoy writing them for you. So stop what you're doing, take a read and review. Love ya!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Why does it have to be so hot?" Rachel sat back in her favorite rocking chair on the back porch. A glass of iced tea clasped between her hands.

"Because it's summer Berry. It's suppose to be hot." Santana replied as she walked out of the house, towel in hand. Rachel eyed her, while downing a large gulp of her drink. Santana Lopez with a towel and nothing but an over sized t-shirt on? Something was about to go down.

"Will you stop staring? I haven't even taken the shirt off yet." Rachel choked on her next gulp. Too many images flashed before her. "Hello? Earth to munckin?" Santana waved the towel in front of her. "Are we tanning or what?"

"I.. what..?" She blinked a few times. "Yes.. Yes of course. I brought the refreshments." She made a move to grab the tray next to her.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I know. I saw you make them. This is your house remember?" She tried hard, like super hard for Santana, to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. It didn't work.

"Look, If you're just going to be mean to me than I don'-" Her words were cut off as a pair of lips covered hers. Santana had discovered that the only way to effectively distract Rachel, was to kiss her. Not that she didn't mind, Rachel's kisses always unleashed some deep passion inside Santana.

"Can we tan now?" She said, pulling away and walking down the back steps. Rachel followed after her, tray still in hand and eye's glued to her ass.

"Sure." Was all her mind could think of. Santana chuckled. Brain stopper. Every time.

After about five minutes of Santana wondering around the yard for the perfect spot, Rachel sighed in relief when she found it and carefully set the tray on the ground.

"Perfect." The Latina stated, laying the towel out. Rachel turned to her.

"Whats so perfect about it? Anywhere would have been fine." She jutted her barley covered hip out. Santana's eye's wavered for a second.

"It's all about the sun. And right here, is where it will stay on us the longest." She simply stated before stripping her shirt off. Rachel instantly felt a hundred degrees hotter. Santana had on what had to be the tiniest black bikini she had ever seen. Like... ever. The top seemed to be struggling to conceal the round sides of her breast, while the bottom... Well Rachel was pretty sure Santana had just replaced them with a black thong. A black thong that she'd like between her teeth...

"What? Did you say something?" Rachel was brought from her perverted thoughts when she felt Santana touch her. She had a knowing smirk on her face.

"I said, are you just going to stand there or, " She paused. "Are you going to undress and oil me up?" She passed a stunned Rachel some tanning oil. When Rachel didn't move, Santana lost it. " For fucking Christ Rachel." She snatched the bottle out of her hand and threw it to the ground. It set Rachel on fire. Santana leaned into her face.

"Do you need to be told what to do..?" Her voice lowered, giving Rachel the chills. She nodded. "First," She picked at the t-shirt the shorter brunette was still wearing. "I want you to take this fucking thing off." Rachel obeyed, reveling a dark blue bikini that made Santana's head swim.

"Shit." She muttered, as her eyes raked up and down. Rachel blushed at the attention.

"What's the second thing Miss Lopez?" She said shyly. Santana caught a moan in her throat. She loved it when Rachel addressed her that way.

"Secondly, I am going to lay down and you are going to oil up my back." And she did just that, not before adding "Oh and don't forget to untie the top." Holding her breath, Rachel picked up the thrown bottle of oil and sat next to her. Her hands trembling slightly, she pulled the knot free and found her self wanting to touch every inch of that body.

"You can touch me faster if you actually listen." Santana said, not bothering to look at Rachel. "Oil, now."

Holding the bottle out, she applied some to her hands and began at Santana's shoulders. Slowly working her way down and out, just to purposely graze the side of her breasts. Santana was having trouble. Self-control was almost non-existent at this point.

"Fuck Berry, just come here!" She growled, flipping over and pulling Rachel on top of her. They got a lot of sun that day.

* * *

><p>"I am never tanning with you again." Rachel almost shrieked from the bathroom. Santana opened the door.<p>

"And why's that Berry?"

Rachel turned to show her ass and the two pale outlines of hands she had on it.

"I'm an ass girl." She cackled. "But didn't you say you wanted tan lines?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey hey people! I am so glad you are liking these stories. Your feed back has been amazing. So here is another one. Read, enjoy, review. And if there are any e's missing sorry, my keyboard is dying._

Chapter 17

"Are you ready or what?" Santana shouted up the stairs. She had been mindlessly juggling her keys for the last ten minutes.

"Almost." Came Rachel's reply. The Latina scoffed.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago. If you don't gt your delicious ass down here, I'm going to dinner by myself." She all but yelled back, turning for her coat. She had made it to the front door when she heard footsteps.

"I'm here. I'm here." Rachel panted slightly.

"Bout fucking time." The older woman muttered, earning a smack to her arm. "Ow! Damn, it slipped okay?" She earned another smack. "That's slipped too! Stop hitting me before I call the cops." Rachel stopped instantly.

"Really? The cops?" She smirked. "You know that they would just send Puck and mind you, "She paused. "He is still planning his revenge from when you filled his entire patrol car with donuts."

Santana smiled at the memory. "I'd like to see him try. Now lets go shorty! We do have reservations." And she ushered her lady out the door.

* * *

><p>How Santana managed to get them a reservation to the best vegan restaurant in town... Rachel had no fucking clue. As a matter of fact, she still had no clue even when their waitress escorted them back to a private table. It was when Santana placed their drink order, that Rachel spoke.<p>

"This place has been booked for months." She leaned across the table and stage-whispered. "How'd you do it?" Santana popped open her menu and chuckled.

"I called last year and made it." Her eye's scanning the different selections. Rachel snapped the menu from her hands and roughly pulled the surprised woman across the table. Her lips on a mission. Once satisfied and out of breath, Rachel released her grip. Santana just stared at her. "Not that I don't love what just happened... But what the hell?" Rachel smiled.

"It was a thank you."

"For what?"

Rachel looked shyly at her hands, the gold band around her finger creating a tug at her lips. For Seven years Rachel has looked at that ring and each day and moment, her feelings never changed.

"For believing in us." She spoke softly, lifting her eye's to meet her wife's. Santana was finding it hard to stay strong. Then again... That is why she reserved a private booth. So any sappy or sexy thing wouldn't be seen. Rachel continued. "For opening up and letting that annoying little junior girl into your life."

""You're still annoying.. and little."Rachel gaped at her. Find it in Santana to go and ruin something romantic.

"And you still have no filter.. and the power to kill all romance." She leaned back, arms now crossed over her chest. Santana wasn't worried, she had it all planned out.

"Look at me Rachel." She did. "You know by now that that is my coping strategy. It's who I am." She took a deep breath before locking their eyes. "I will always believe in us and I've always believed in you." Rachel looked like she was about to cry. "I love you Rach."

"I love you too." Rachel replied, reaching out and taking hold of Santana's hand. They shared a silent moment before Santana ungracefully broke it.

"Now I'm starving. Where's our fucking waiter?"

Rachel face palmed.

"You're lucky I love you Lopez."

"Right back at ya Berry."


	18. Chapter 18

_Ugh! Did you watch Glee? I love me some Pezberry but Faberry is canon! And Santana knows! fucking Santana... I love that bitch...uh anyways! Here's another one!_

Chapter 18

"I am not helping you do that." Rachel huffed, staring down at the grimy looking lawn mower. Santana was replacing the gas cap back on when she turned to face her girlfriend.

"Never mowed a lawn before Berry?" She set the fuel container aside and approached Rachel.

"No, My Dad's always did it. And I never intend too." She stood her ground, even though Santana was basically on top of her. Her face caught in a smirk.

"Then what do you call last night? You mowed my lawn prett-" Rachel's hand cut her off, her face burning with embarrassment. Taking a few calming breaths, she looked her girlfriend dead in the eye.

"If I agree to help you, will you please promise to clean up your mouth?" She pleaded, only removing her hand when Santana nodded. The Latina leaned forward and gave Rachel a small kiss.

"No promises, But I'll try." Rachel loved these moments. When Santana let her bad ass alter-ego go.

"Thank you." She turned to the mower. "Now how exactly do you start this thing?"

"Well, you see this bar right here?" Rachel nodded. "Hold that down at all times to keep it moving." Santana moved Rachel's hand so she was holding the bar. " The bottom bar is what powers the front wheels so you don't have to push so hard."

"Okay I get all of that but how do you actually start it?" Rachel cut across her. Santana glared. "Sorry.. Continue."

"Damn right your sorry. Now, keeping holding that top bar and reach down for that pulley right there." She pointed to a fist sized plastic piece. Santana was going to love this. Rachel reached for the pulley and after some struggle because of her short stature, she managed to grab hold.

"Now what?" She looked up at the Latina from an awkward angle.

"Pull." She smirked. "Pull as hard as you can." And Rachel did, landing flat on her ass when the mower started. Scaring the shit out of her. Santana was bent over laughing.

"It's not funny!" She yelled from her back, pride still sore from the fall. "This is why I Don't help you with things. I always end up hurt." Santana stopped laughing and took in Rachel's dejected face.

"Look. I'm sorry okay?" She knelled down, gently running a finger down Rachel's arm. "Want me to start it?" Her voice taking on a soft tone. Rachel stole a glance before sitting up.

"Yes please." Was all she said as she sat almost face to face with her girlfriend. Santana gave her a smile... Like an actual smile. Not the creepy kind where you think you're going to find some horrifying and bloody thing under your pillow. But an actual goddamn smile.

"Now get your tiny ass up and help your master." But of course, THAT Santana was always waiting beneath the surface. Shaking her head, Rachel stood and walked back to the mower.

"Now hold the bar and I'll start it." She went for the pulley. "And don't let go this time." She gave it a hard tug and the mower sprung to life, drowning out any other noise. Rachel looked frightened to be holding onto this dangerous thing, but hold on she did. She didn't even notice when Santana walked behind her.

"You ready?" She semi-shouted, walking right up to Rachel and placing her hands on top of the smaller girls. Rachel's face warmed at the gesture.

"I didn't realize learning to mow the lawn was a hands on technique." Rachel replied, turning her head to catch Santana's eyes. This girl was literally going to mow the lawn with her.

"I can find an excuse to touch you in any situation." Her eye's were hard and sending chills down Rachel's back. "Now let's mow this fucking yard." She gripped Rachel's hands and together they pushed the mower.

Let's just say, people driving by seemed confused as to why a tall brunette was standing behind a small brunette and helping her steer a straight line in the grass.

Rachel helped mow the lawn every week.


	19. Chapter 19

_I am loving all the hits I be getting on these stories! And please PLEASE! Leave a review, if there is anything you would like to see me write for you I am open to suggestions. You will get full credit for your idea. I am just the writer. I love you guys! Read, enjoy, review. Oh! and this chapter is smutty smut smut smut smut... and probably my longest chapter to date._

Chapter 19

"I just don't like the fact of you blindfolding me." Rachel was sitting on the edge of her chair, arms crossed and an emotionless expression on her face.

It had been like this for hours, Rachel stuck like a statue and Santana ready to rip her own hair out... Or Rachel's... Either way hair was going to get ripped. She spun away from the computer and glared at her wife.

"Listen. You are the one that brought up doing freaky shit in the bedroom okay?" Completely ignoring Rachel's eye roll at her curse. "I would have been perfectly fucking fine with just dominating you like always." Rachel blushed slightly but held her silence. "But you wanted something different. Now what the fuck is it?" She threw her hands up in exasperation. The smaller girl studied her before speaking softly.

"I want to dominate you..." She was suddenly staring holes into the ground. Santana was trying to clean the wax from her ears.

"Come again?" Her face was fighting back a smirk.

Rachel this time met her eyes. "I want to dominate you." Her voice was clearer now, eye's darkening with lust and determination. Santana scoffed.

"Oh Please, no one has ever dominated Santana Lopez." She said, turning towards the computer again. "What about handcuffs?" Rachel knew a challenge when she saw one.

Straightening out her dress, she stood from her chair with such confidence that Santana immediately shivered. Keeping her focus, she continued to scan the page of handcuffs even as she felt Rachel approach her. It was when she was forcefully spun around, that Santana knew Rachel meant business. It was her eye's... She had never seen Berry's eye's that dark.

"I will dominate you." Her voice was deep, hands clutching onto the arm rests. "I will get you to submit to me, then tease you til you beg me to fuck you." Santana's mind froze. Like total mental break down. Rachel was beyond serious when even she ignored her rule against swearing.

"Rachel..." Santana managed to finally speak, only to be silenced again by her wife's hand.

"Nope. This time you don't get to speak. You challenged me Miss Lopez. " She leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "And now you must pay the consequences. Prepare to be dominated for the first time." And with that she nipped Santana's ear with her teeth. A muffled moan barley passed beneath Rachel's hand. "Now I want you to stand up and walk your ass into that bedroom." Santana found herself obeying. And it was the hottest thing in the fucking world to her.

Removing herself from the computer chair, the Latina marched down the hallway in complete silence. Doing as instructed, she opened the bedroom door and moved to the middle of the room.

"Excellent. She does listen." Rachel cooed, shutting the door behind her. Santana bit back a retort and stared at her wife. Rachel looked like she was on a hunt and had just found her target. "Now undress for me." She didn't move, just simply waited. Santana moved however.. well her mouth did.

"No." Was all she said. No way in hell she was going down this easily. Rachel's eye's flashed.

"Excuse me?" She started to approach the taller woman.

"I said no. Are your ears clogged?" The Latina was holding her ground, but right there... In that sentence, she knew she pushed too far. Rachel looked possessed.

"Are you talking back to me?" Her voice was dangerous as she stood on her toes to be face to face. "I told you not to speak. And now," She grabbed a hold of Santana's arm and with surprising strength, led her to the bed. "You must be punished." And before Santana knew it she found herself face down and Rachel's hand connecting with her jean clad bottom. The effect was powerful enough that she had to bite the blanket from moaning.

"Stand up." She heard after a few more hits and found herself extremely wet. "Now again Miss Lopez. Undress." This time she didn't speak back.

Starting with her shirt, she grabbed the hem of it and began to slowly pull it off her body. Her flesh burning at how turned on she was actually getting by this.

"Good. Pants next." Rachel husked, finding it hard to stand still as she lost herself in her wife's cleavage.

Santana smirked knowing that look as she teasingly bent over a little to start unbuttoning her pants. Once they had hit the ground and she stood up fully, Rachel was on her.

"You are so fucking hot San." Her voice softened as she ran a finger through her cleavage and down her stomach. "Now get on the bed and keep your eyes on me." She planted a kiss on the taller woman's shoulder then backed away. Santana moved to the bed and watched in silence.

Taking a few deep breaths to collect herself, Rachel started her own strip tease. Reaching behind her, she slowly unzipped her dress and shimmied out of the shoulder straps. Santana held her breath as she let the dress fall to revel nothing. Absolutely nothing, just Rachel in all her naked glory and an evil glint in her eye.

"Now Miss Lopez." She approached the bed, ready to pounce. "I hope you are not too attached to those panties." Santana raised an eyebrow. "Because I am going to rip them off with my teeth."

Santana had to buy new one's in the morning... and figure out how to sit without causing pain.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys! Just a few words, I'm going to be moving in like... The next three or four days. So, I'm going to be without a computer for a while cuz I be a broke bitch. So you might not see me for a while. But I will still be writing while I am away. So if suddenly one day your email is filled with like 50 new chapters... You'll know I'm back. Anyways! I love you guys, and remember Read, enjoy, review._

Chapter 20

"You seriously do not know how to do laundry?" Rachel was standing in the wash room, hands on her hips and an amused smirk on her face. "You know how to mow a lawn but have never done laundry?" Her smirk just kept getting bigger. Santana wasn't having it.

"I had to teach you how to use a lawnmower!" She was leaning against the sink that the washer ran into. "In case you forgot, plus I still have to start the damn thing for you." Rachel rolled her eyes. Who knew moving in with your girlfriend, who happened to be Santana Lopez, was going to be a pain in the ass?

"It's loud and I'm small. Can we just get started? Each cycle takes at least a half an hour." She swept a hand over the piles of clothing." And by the looks of it, you have worn every single piece of clothing you own."

It was like a bomb had exploded in their wash room. Rachel had discovered a long time ago that Santana Lopez was not an organizer... And that she owned probably enough clothing for an enitre village. So right now, the main part of the floor seperating the two, was Rachel's dirty clothes. Neatly stacked in baskets. Everything else around it though, was Santana's. And not a basket in sight.

"Okay, how do we do this Berry?" Santana asked, surveying her laundry.

"We start by seperating them. Whites all in one pile and colors in the other." She stated, already picking through a pile. Santana followed suit. Twenty minutes and several muttered curses later, the girls had finally created two piles.

"Now which do you want to wash first?" Rachel asked, walking towards the washer so she could get it ready.

"Why can't we just put them all together? It would be so much fucking easier." Santana almost whined, stopping when Rachel sent her a glare. "Colors." She said, waving her hand to avoid another argument. Rachel always won them anyways so the point was moot.

"Maybe we should wash your mouth instead. If I use a whole bottle of detergent, it might actually clean something."

"Okay, I'm sorry. You know I'm still working on it." She picked up an armful of clothing. "I should have never taught you sarcasm."

"You're just rubbing off on me." Rachel replied, compeletly missing the look on ther other womans face. Santana dumped the clothing into the washer and leaned into Rachel.

"I'd like to rub off on you in different ways." Rachel instantly blushed, smacking her girlfriends arm.

"Shush and pour some detergent in." Her mind still caught up on Santana's remark, she missed the fact that her girlfriend poured in almost four caps.

"Then what?" The Latina said, closing the lid.

"Press the button that says start." Rachel replied, keeping her voice still. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Smart ass. I thought you were the innocent one." She leaned over and pressed the button, purposely brushing her arm against Rachel. The smaller girl pressed back.

"You, of all people, should know that I am anything but innocent." Rachel husked, playing into Santana's game.

"True." Was all the Latina said before she pulled Rachel into a heated kiss.

The two girls tugged and pulled at each other, trying to find extreme closeness. Their lips pressed together in battle, Santana found dominance and tightly wrapped Rachel up. Being the taller one, she was able to easily lift the smaller girl and set her on top of the running washer. Pulling back for a second to get some air, the two girls took in each others lust filled looks. And without spoken word, Santana snaked her hands around Rachel and up the back of her shirt.

Rachel shivered at the touch and arched forward into her lover. Allowing her hands to slide up further and unlatch the smaller brunettes bra. Leaning in more, Santana attached her lips to the crook of Rachel's neck as she slid her hands around to cup her. Biting her soft patch of skin, Santana brought her fingers over Rachel's nipples, earning a moan from parted lips. With Santana all over her, and the washing machine kicking into full cycle, Rachel found herself getting wet... Unusually fast.

"Santana..." Rachel breathed, pressing against her. "I'm getting wet." The Latina lightly bit her again.

"Me too.." She replied, licking the skin to sooth it. The washer was starting to rumble. Rachel panicked, she knew that sound.

"No.. No Santana." She pushed against her again. "I'm actually getting wet!"

"Berry! What are yo... Oh." She pulled back to find the washer overflowing with suds. Rachel jumped off quickly.

"How much detergent did you put in?" She asked, scrambling for a towel to clean up the mess. She quickly pulled the top open, stopping the cycle.

"Uh.. Four caps?" She answered, unsure as what to do. Rachel laughed as she placed the towel on the floor to mop up some of the water.

"I think from now on I'll have to watch you closer." She picked up the damp towel and just dropped it right in the washer. Gotta be washed anyways right?

"If I let you watch me, can we forget about this?" Santana smirked, wrapping Rachel up from behind.

"Laundry can wait."

_There you go. Enjoy it._


	21. Chapter 21

_So I am at my mom's right now. using the computer! To give you yet another chapter! Hi guys! Hi... hey... whats up... Oh whats that you love my story! That is so awesome of you. I kind of like you guys too. Remember read, enjoy and FRICKIN review... sorry got carried away._

Chapter 21

"Are you telling me that you never learned how to ride a bike?" Santana was staring at the smaller girl, her mouth opened in shock. "How the hell do you get around?"

"It's a funny thing really." Rachel walked up to her. "You see people have these things called feet. And they just so happen to be attached to legs." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, stop being such a fucking smart ass. Ow!" Rachel swatted at her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The taller girl yelled, trying to back peddle away from her girlfriend. "It's in my DNA to curse. I'm trying." Her arms were raised to block another attack. Rachel just stared after her.

"Well stop cursing and teach me how to ride this thing." She swept a hand over the bike between them.

It was one of Santana's old ones. A pitch black mountain bike with 10-speed controls. To Santana it just looked like an old bike. To Rachel however, she looked at it like a death machine. Her biggest problem was the chain... It didn't look shiny and new. The Latina slowly approached her.

"Right, go ahead and sit down on the seat." She patted it, waiting for Rachel to follow directions. After some struggle, she managed to hop aboard. "Ok, now I'm going to release the kick stand." There was a sharp metallic clink! and the bike wobbled.

"S-santana.." Rachel's voice quivered. A hand met her back, steadying the girl.

"It's okay, I got you. Now put your feet on the peddles and I'll hold on until you get your balance." She slid her hand from Rachel's back and onto her waist. The movement causing shivers to pass over the smaller female.

"Like this." Rachel asked, slowly pushing with her legs and setting the bike into motion.

"Yep, now just keep your weight even and don't try to turn the handlebars unless you need too." Santana reassured her, keeping her hold on her waist. "Okay, now peddle a little faster." Rachel did, the bike wobbling again as Santana tried to keep up with her.

"This is... This is great." She almost squealed, her legs still moving.

"Good. Now here's the fun part. Don't crash!" And with that Santana released Rachel, ignoring her panicked shout. "Just keep it balanced!" She shouted after her girlfriend.

Rachel bit her bottom lip with worry as she stopped peddling to focus her attention on balance. To her, this was some scary shit.

"And don't stop peddling!" Santana yelled again. Rachel barely nodded. She began moving her legs again, taking pride in the fact that she had yet to fall. She looked back.

"I'm doing it Santana! Im-"

Santana winced as she witnessed her girlfriend ride right into a wall of bushes. When she didn't reappear after a few minutes, the Latina ran to her, full force.

"Rach... Berry, are you okay?" She asked into the bushes. She could see where Rachel fell into them, but she couldn't see Rachel. A moan met her ears. "Damn it Berry. Where the hell are you? I can't see through these fucking plants." A hand shot out to Santana, and the taller girl quickly took it.

Pulling Rachel from the bush, she took in the appearance of her tattered girlfriend. The only damage she could see was a few twigs in her hair and a small cut on her chin. Oh and the pain to her arm once Rachel had managed to hit her for swearing.

"What were you doing?" Rachel asked her with a pout.

"Well, I was watching you ride a bike, then I guess I wanted to go Berry picking." Santana replied simply. Rachel gaped up at her.

"Berry.. picking.. Really Santana! I could have been hurt. That joke is so lame." She huffed as she picked the bike back up and started walking it towards the house. Santana followed after her.

"But you're fine... And I came to save you from the bushes. And you love my jokes." She sounded like a child. Rachel found it amusing.

"Well I can tell you that there is one bush I don't need saving from. Since it is attached to my girlfriend and she nearly killed me." Rachel replied, placing the bike back in the garage. Santana stared at her. The balls on this woman! Collect yourself Lopez... Collect yourself.

"Well that's funny Rach, because I seem to remember a certain brunette helped me trim my bush the other day." She shot back. "So unless that fall knocked the sense out of you, there is no bush to worry about." And with that she left Rachel standing still in the middle of her garage.

"I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't. You fucking love me."

"Santana!"

_Hoped you liked it. I will be bouncing back and forth between computers for now, so hold on! There is still more to come._


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey there sexy people. I missed you all sooooo much. Well since I am bouncing between computers and working myself to the point of near death. Why not add more to my plate by writing! I just want to give a huge thank you to all the people who took the time to read my stories. I know that they are not the best but it makes me feel good knowing that you guys like them. So please remember, read, enjoy, review. Thank you._

Chapter 22

"Come on Santana! It's not that cold out." Rachel shouted through the crisp winter air. Well, she had to shout considering Santana had about thirty layers on...and that was just her head alone.

"It's fucking freezing." She replied, giving Rachel a knowing look. "And good luck trying to hit me. I won't feel a damn thing." She patted her thick coat with equally thick gloved hands.

"I'll just keep a total of how many times you'll swear on this outing." Rachel smirked at her. "And when we get back home, I'll punish you then."

"Sounds like my kind of night." Santana smirked right back at her. "Tell me Rach. Is this punishment going to be spankings?" She wiggled her eyebrows... Or well at least Rachel thought she did. Something seemed to have moved under that enormous hat.

"Santana, please be quiet and go get our skates." The shorter brunette stared at her.

"Fine." The Latina stated with an eye roll. "Don't know why I agreed to this stupid shi-"

"Santana! Go!" Rachel yelled again, this time pointing to the rental stand.

Eyeing her clearly angered girlfriend, she marched her way through the snow and up to the stand, mumbling the entire time. Rachel stood off to the side of the skating rink, keeping a close eye on her. She face palmed when Santana's voice carried over to her.

"What do you mean two rentals cost Thirty fucking bucks? Those skates look like shit." She was effectively scaring the young boy running the stand. "Am I paying for a tetanus shot along with the skates?" Rachel marched up behind her girlfriend and swung her around.

"What the.."

"Do you always have to cause a scene?" Rachel asked, looking up into her eyes. It was like she was pleading with Santana.

"I'm not causing a scene. This little brat wants Thirty bucks for two pairs of skates." She stated, looking right back at Rachel. The shorter girl took a deep breath.

"One, they are Thirty dollars because they are adult skates. Two, it also covers the admission into the rink. And three," She leaned up into her girlfriends face. "You will apologize to this young man or else." She said the last few words with a bite.

It was like a stand off. Two girls staring each other down, with a scared and confused boy caught in the middle of it. Santana knew she had crossed a line with Rachel if the smaller girl was demanding an apologie from her. And Rachel knew that eventually the taller woman would crack. The boy knew, either way, he was going to have an interesting story to tell his friends after work.

"Fine." Santana said turning to the boy. "I'm sorry." She huffed. "Can we please have two rentals?" He nodded at her and passed her some skates. "Thanks.." She glanced at his name tag. "Garrett. You have a lovely day." And walked away without paying for them.

"Oh my go-.. I'm so sorry." Rachel said, handing the boy some money. "Please just keep the change." And Rachel followed after her pain in the ass girlfriend.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Was all she said as she grabbed her skates from Santana.

"For what?" She snapped back. Halfway through tying her laces.

"For being a bitch." Rachel replied, slapping a hand over her mouth once her brain caught up with her words. Santana's mouth dropped before turning into a wicked smile.

"Ha! I finally got you to swear! That's one hit for me!" She yelled in triumph. Rachel glared at her.

"I didn't mean too. It just slipped out."

"Doesn't matter Berry. Swearing is swearing. You must be punished." Santana replied with an evil glint to her eyes.

"I think being in love with you is punishment enough." Rachel mumbled back, praying to god that Santana didn't hear the 'in love with you' part. She did.

"You're in love with me..?" Her voice came out surprisingly soft. Rachel chanced a glance her way.

"Yes. I am and have been for a while." She had long ago forgotten about tying her skates and leaned into her shocked girlfriend. "I am in love with you, and all the crazy that comes with it." Santana laid her head atop Rachel's.

"Are you fucking with me?" She muttered into Rachel's hair. The smaller girl sighed.

"No I'm not. I love and am in love with you Santana." She pulled her head back slightly to capture her girlfriends eyes. She could see her walls falling down in those eyes.

"Well, I'm in love with you too." Santana replied, leaning down for a kiss. "Even if you are a midget." Rachel groaned.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes Miss Berry."


	23. Chapter 23

_To the reviewer who signed their review by Dell. Thank you so much, Those are the type of reviews I like to read. I understand where you're coming from when people continue to use the phrase the latina. It's hard for me to find different way to describe Santana, but if you or anyone else has ideas on how to change that. I would love, it helps a writer grow more when the readers help them. Love you guys. Remember read, review and enjoy._

Chapter 23

"Come on Berry. Last year you said I could pick." Santana had a pout on her mouth. Rachel found it to be quite scary.

"Yes, but I will not be dressing as a "She dropped her voice. "Whore." That ended Santana's pout. Her eye's gleamed.

"But do you know how fucking hot you'll look?" Rachel rolled her eye's. Here comes the no filter. "I'll be wanting to lick you all night... and weeks after." She said loud enough that Rachel had to apologize to a passing family.

Did I forget to mention that they were currently shopping for Halloween outfits? And that they were right in the middle of the store, where the most people just so happened to be. Well, there they stood, Rachel hiding her face in her hands and Santana looking like she could give two shits.

"Could you please refrain from any vulgar language before we leave?" She groaned through her fingers. Santana steady her gaze.

"Why? So I can't keep count of how many people you have to say sorry too?" She smirked down at her girlfriend, knowing full well that she was pushing her buttons.

"Santana, Sweetie." Rachel took a deep breath before latching onto her shirt. "I will wear anything you want if you just shut your mouth for the remainder of this trip." Santana shivered at the contact. It was so goddamn hard to resist that girl.

"Okay." Was all she managed as Rachel leaned up and gave her a small kiss.

"Now hurry up, because I know how hard it is for you to not shout out offensive things."

* * *

><p>"Fuck me." Santana said, eyeing her girlfriend. She was laying on their bed, head leaned back against the head board. Her legs were crossed together in an attempt to contain herself. Because there Rachel stood, giving her the perfect view to her costume.<p>

"Now Miss Lopez. That is no way to talk to an authority figure." The brunette turned to face her. She was fixing her hat onto her head. If Santana thought the back side of her outfit was fuckable, well... let's just say she might need new panties.

There was Rachel, in all her dressed up glory. The way the police shorts clung to her hips and round bottom. Her shirt which only buttoned three times, was stretched across her chest in the most flattering way possible. Santana didn't even think Rachel had that much cleveage. And it was all topped off by the carefully placed hat on her head. Santana whistled lowly.

"Once again, Fuck me." The taller woman said, as she hopped off the bed to cross the room. Rachel's hand instantly went to her handcuffs. She really did take her dress up roles seriously.

"Now Miss Lopez. I told you before that is no way to talk. If you continue to do so, you will be punished." She let her hand pass from her cuffs and over to her night stick. "Go get ready. Being an officer of the law, it is important to be on time." She said as she slid her hand down the night stick. Santana licked at her dry lips.

"Yes Officer Berry." Her voice sounded rough as she turned back towards the bed. A pair of hands stopped her.

"Hold on one minute." She pressed her body against her girlfriends. "You are to be strip searched to ensure safety." She husked into the taller woman's ear. "And once I am sure that you are clean. You can receive your clothing." Santana had to bite back a moan. If there was one thing she loved about Rachel. It was when she was in a dominate mood.

"Spread your legs." She demanded, trailing her hand down to her waist. Santana did as she was told, her breathing becoming heavier. Rachel brought her hands down further until she reached the top of her thighs. "I said spread them." She pulled them apart forcefully. The action caused Santana to destroy her panties.

Satisfied with how open Santana was, she brought her hand up and brushed her fingers against her core. Thje heat and wetness she found there was overwhelming, causing her breath to hitch. Steadying her hand, she once again dragged her fingers across Santana, earning a moan from the standing woman. It was Rachel's favorite noise.

Finding it hard to keep herself in control, Rachel slid her hands down her girlfriends legs to complete her search. It was moments like these that she took pride in the fact that Santana would willingly submit herself. Standing back up, she placed her hands back on her lovers waist.

"I want you to turn around." Her authority voice back in place. "And sit on the bed."

"Yes Ma'am." Santana replied and began to crawl backwards up the bed.

"Hold it." Rachel grabbed her feet and yanked her back down. "I said sit." She planted her feet on the ground, then kneeled between her legs. Giving Santana the perfect view of her chest.

"Goddamn your tits.." She said, her eyes scanning over the creamy tan skin. Rachel leaned up and grabbed her shirt.

"Miss Lopez?"

"Hmm?"

"Apparently," She tugged on the collar, pulling the taller girl closer. "You have a problem listening to authority figures. How would you like to receive your punishment?"

They didn't make it to the Halloween party.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey here is another update. I am trying for two each on both my stories. But I doubt I'll be able to make it before my roommate makes it home. But I'll try! Remember read, review, enjoy._

Chapter 24

"Santana?" Rachel called through the house. "Santana, I know you're home." She heard a faint groan coming from the living room. "Santana?" She called again, setting her bag down on the floor before entering the other room.

"Rach?" She heard a weak voice from the couch. Santana was sprawled across it. In the same position that Rachel had left her in an hour ago.

"Oh baby.." The smaller girl leaned down and brushed some hair away from her wife's face. "I told you to go up to bed."

"There is no way in hell I am dragging my sick ass up those steps." Her voice came out thick and stuffy. Rachel smiled sweetly at her.

"Come on, I'll help you." Her voice was soft as she went to stand, holding her hand out. Santana swatted at it childishly. "San. Stop and let me help you. I got you that menthol rub." She held her hand out again, eyebrows raised in a bribing manner.

"Fineee.." The other woman whined from the couch and took her lovers hand. "But I want it everywhere. This shit hurts more than one of Coach Sylvester's practices." She allowed Rachel to pull her to her feet.

"Anywhere you want it. Let's just get you up stairs first." She stopped breifly by the door to grab her bag. Santana whined again.

"Rach. Stop moving so much, Or I'll fall over." She coughed. "And then when I feel better I'll kick your ass for dropping me." Rachel huffed.

"Oh please. We both know I am more than able to handle you. Santana Lopez." She turned them to the stairs and started up them. "Now shush and get up the stairs."

"Whatever.." She mumbled, fighting through the sick pains in her legs. She fucking hated being sick, in her opinion it equated to being stuck in an elevator with Finnocence for an entire day.

"Alright, now go lay on the bed." Rachel instructed, opening the door to their room. Santana dragged her feet, like literally dragged them, loose limb and all. Rachel just had to roll her eyes.

"And you say I'm a pain when I'm sick. You revert back into a child." She was emptying the bag out. Santana groaned from across the room.

"Rachel, shut up and just take care of me. I might even say please." She was lying half on the bed, not having the energy to lift her legs up.

Holding her tongue at the sight, Rachel sighed and walked over to her worse half. Grabbing her legs, she lifted them up and rolled Santana completely on the bed. She moaned at the movement and sent a half-assed glare. Ignoring her for the moment, Rachel continued to push on Santana til she was laying on her stomach.

"Pushy much?" Her voice came out muffled by the pillow she was laying on. Rachel gave up her control for a second and placed one rough smack to her right ass cheek. The other girl yelped.

"Just be quiet and lie still."

"Not if you're planning on beating me in my weakened condition. This is what you've been waiting for."

"Oh my god. Santana, shush." And she pushed her head back into the pillow. "Let's get you feeling better." She pulled her shirt up a little and began rubbing the menthol into her back.

"Fine, but don't forget my ass. It stings now."

Rachel just chuckled.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hi... Hi guys and gals. It's me. I am back. So I have been chatting with a few people. And they are pretty awesome. So first off, to the reviewer Dell. Thank you so much for your rant. It was an awesome rant. Lol, those are the kind of things I like to see. It really does help with writing and becoming better. So thank you for ranting to me. Second to momo0424, who has been kind enough to be my top reviewer, I asked you for something special and well... here it is. So I hope you enjoy it. I hope everyone else enjoys it and remember, Read, review and enjoy._

Chapter 25

"You know what tonight is?" Were the first words out of Santana's mouth as she entered the kitchen. Rachel, who had been leaning against the counter top, jumped and dropped her phone to the ground.

"Oh my gosh. San I was just about to call you." She said bending over to grab her phone. Hand still clutched to her heart. "And yes I know what tonight is. We've only been waiting weeks for this." The two stared at each other.

It was like time had slowed in their house as each girl eyed the doorway to the living room. It was so close yet so far away and there, right on the table sat the remote.

"Olympics!" They shouted at the same time. Santana making a bolt for the room as Rachel decided to crawl over the kitchen counter. She hit the ground with a hard THUD! effectively stopping Santana in her tracks.

"Berry, what the hell are you doing?" She stared down at her girlfriend.

"This." And with one swift movement, she wrapped her hand around Santana's ankle and pulled. The older girls face fell, along with her body.

"Oh you did not just fucking do that!" She screeched as her eyes followed her girlfriend into the living room. How the hell Rachel got up that quickly, Santana would always find that to be a mystery.

Hopping to her feet, thank god for Sue's intense training sessions, Santana once again rushed for the living room and caught Rachel around the waist.

"Santana!" She screamed. "Put me down this instant!" She was kicking her feet wildly into the air.

"Okay, if Miss Berry insists." And with that she swung them around and dove backwards over the couch. Her head just barely missing the coffee table. "You are down now." She paused for a second, squeezing Rachel tighter. "Upside down to be exact." Rachel scoffed, trying to break free.

"Your jokes are so unbelievably lame. It hurts sometimes to hear them." Well that set her free. Letting out an angry huff, she basically threw Rachel upwards on the couch and just hung there. Hair sweeping the floor. "Are you serious right now?" The smaller girl huffed right back, taking a proper seat on the couch.

Santana continued to hang upside down... Even though her face was now turning a slight red. Rachel was getting worried.

"San?" She poked the leg next to her. Nothing. "San?" She poked again. "Santana." This time she pushed the girls legs, causing her to roll over and slide slightly under the coffee table. "Oh my go.. Santana, I'm sorry okay? I love your jokes. You know I love your jokes." She eyed her girlfriend. How she was managing to hang off the couch and be under the coffee table, face down, at the same time.. Well that was a mystery as well.

"Okay." Came a reply from the floor. Reaching her arms out, Santana laid them on the floor and dragged herself completely underneath the table. "But we're watching Women's Volleyball." She slid once more and quickly snatched the remote before sitting next to Rachel.

"You only watch that because they jump around hitting a ball with aggression and wear nothing but a shirt and tiny little shorts." Rachel spouted out, crossing her arms over her chest. The other girl chuckled.

"Oh yeah, and what would you like to watch?" She cocked an eyebrow her way, turning the TV on. Rachel shifted.

"Well, something like swimming." She thought for a moment. "Or maybe some Gymnastics."

"And let me guess, you only watch those because they basically wear the same outfit and one allows them to get wet." She stopped strolling through the guide and looked at Rachel. "Or does it get you wet?" Rachel stared at her.

"Really?" She kept her eye's fixed. "You know what get's me wet. Now will you put on some Gymnastics please?"She batted her eye's. That normally worked... Half the time. And tonight wasn't one of those times.

"Oh no. You're not winning that easily."

"Oh yeah? And how can I win?"

Santana sat the remote and actually thought about it. I mean like literally pondered the question. The look on her face was actually scaring Rachel.

"We bet." She replied, a smirk on her lips. Now Rachel was really scared. Santana betting wasn't the safest thing to partake in.

"Bet what?" Rachel said back slowly. Santana's smirk got wider.

"We, " She turned to face her girlfriend fully. "are going to insult each other." This time Rachel raised an eye brow. Almost as in a 'are-you-being-fucking-serious-right-now' kind of way. "And we have to keep eye contact at all times." Well shit. There was the catcher. Rachel, never in her life and time she had been dating Santana, had ever managed to insult her without looking away.

Why you may ask. Well it's honestly really simple. She gets turned on every single freaking time! And yeah, sure at one point in time Rachel hated when Santana insulted her. But now... Well now, it was the eye's. She could see the building desire behind those eye's at every word and Rachel always looked away.

"You're on." She replied against her better judgement. The other girl chuckled.

"You are so dead.." She paused, leaning forward. "Hobbit."

"I thought this was an insult challenge. You must have dug deep for that one." Rachel's voice was calm. Okay, so far so good. Eye's are normal.

"That was just a warm up." Oh shit, there go the eye's. Stay strong Rachel. Stay strong. "So Berry, what did you do with all those hideous clothing? The homeless finally catch up with you to steal their clothes back?"

"No!" Rachel fired back hotly. She was losing control and fast. "Actually, I gained a bitch of a girlfriend who burned all my clothes and made me buy new ones." Her face was hot, almost shaking from how hard she was keeping her eye's locked.

"Fuck Berry." Was all Santana said as she caught Rachel off guard and pulled her into a hard kiss. If there was one thing she could never win against. It was a hot and swearing Rachel.

Pulling the smaller girl against her, she wrapped her hands around her waist and deepened the kiss. A pleasant moan reached her ears, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. Slowing down the pace of the kiss, Santana drew back for some air. Rachel's eye's fluttered open.

"You do know I won the bet right?" Her voice was rough as she took in Santana's darkened eye's.

"Rachel, I don't care. I can play Volleyball, "She moved her hands to grope Rachel. "Get you wet. "She whispered. "And play Gymnastics right here in the living room."

And that's exactly what they did as the TV just sat there on the guide screen. Santana got a gold medal on each event.

* * *

><p><em>Haahhahaaa... There you go Hope it was good. Longest one I have written so far I think. So thank you once again. I love you guys.<em>


	26. Chapter 26

_What is up my super friends! Ihave missed you. Did you miss me? No? Okay then, well I guess we'll get on with the show. BTW I gots my own computer now, so I am hoping that the updates will happen now. Anyways, I loves you and remember read, review, and enjoy._

Chapter 26

Rachel Berry had abosolutly no idea what the fuck Santana was shouting about. Half of it was in spanish and it being almost 4 in the morning, she honestly didn't care and secretly prayed that whoever it was on the phone... Well she hoped that they had life insurance. Because shit was about to get serious, judging on how loud the shouting had grown.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? You are seriously not calling me about this!" Santana shreiked into the phone. "And you had the balls to call our fucking house phone!" Rachel had given up on trying to fall back asleep, she had to admit. The way Santana was shouting, she was just maybe... possibly... just a little curious as to who was on the phone."I swear to god Fabray, when I get my hands on your stupid blonde drunk ass. I am going to phyically wring the alcohol from your body."Her voice had reached it lowest tone before she angerly slammed the phone down.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked, her voice still filled with sleep. Her wife stared back at her.

"Perfect Rach. Not only was I comfortable just a few minutes ago, but I recivied a lovely phone call from our dear friend." Santana replied to her in a forced cheery way. The shorter brunette half-snorted.

"Well, what's the latest drama now?" She said, as she slid the blanket back open for her wife. Who scooted in behind her and resumed her spot. Pressed right up against Rachel's back, arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Same old stupid drunken shit." She mumbled into Rachel's hair.

"Was Brittany not there to stop her?" She asked, snuggling closer to her wife. Santana instantly stiffened. "San.. What exactly did Quinn say?"Santana grumbled before leaning over Rachel.

"She told me that I should have never left her for you. Which is complete bullshit, because you and I both know that she was the one that left me." Her anger was starting to get to her again. Rachel could sense it.

"Baby, calm down. We've had this conversation before." She rotatated around in Santana's arms. "Brittany knew that you two were not meant to be together." She moved some of Santana's hair out of her eyes. "And we both know that she was right."

Santana just pulled her closer, staring deeply into Rachel's eyes.

"B was always the genius. She always told me that blonde wasn't my thing." The sleep was seeping back into her voice. "It's like she always knew I was ment for you." She yawned the rest of the sentence before closing her eye's.

"She was right." Rachel whispered. "I'll have to thank her one day." And with that, she followed her wife into dreamland.


	27. Chapter 27

_Omg, so I'm typing away, trying to get you guys a new chapter out and not yet being use to this like fucking sped keyboard I hit the home button and it deleted all my shit... So here is round number two. Titled heat wave._

Chapter 27

Santana was sprawled out across the floor, trying to find the coolest part of the house. Every oce and a while, she would let out a low whine and crawl to another spot. Little did she know that Rachel had been watching her for the last ten minute and found it to be minus the fact that they now lived in downtown LA and were currently experienceing rolling black outs. Whch ment no central air and one sweltering Latina.

"Rach.." She heard a whine from her feet. Santana had dragged herself across the floor and towards her wife. She was pawing limply at her feet. She knelt down to meet her half-way.

"Yes baby?" She took in her apperance. Santana was down to a bikini top and some shorts, her hair thrown up in a messy bun.

"Why is it so fucking hot?" She trailed a finger over the top of Rachel's foot. "This like... way fucking sucks." She whined again causing Rachel to chuckle.

"Whining doesn't take the heat away." She paused. "Neither does crawling around on the floor now that I think about it. So how about you get up and help me open some windows?" She gave her wife a small pat on the head before standing.

"The fuck? Did you just pet me like I was a dog?" She moved into the sitting position. Eyeing Rachel as she crossed the room. "I am not a dog, now try that again Berry." She continued to stare as Rachel turned around in an heat induced huff.

"Santana, baby. I'm sorry but it is to hot to bicker with you at the moment, so will you please just help me with the windows." She waved her arms around like a mad woman. Giving Santana the first chance to see what she was wearing.

Rachel was standing in the middle of the living room, apparently sweating because the white t-shirt she had tied up around her belly was... Well it was clinging nicely to her body and Santana found the urge to lick her stomach. And that is exactly what she went for once Rachel had turned around. Getting on her hands and knees, she began to crawl silently towards her, snaking an arms between her legs.

"San.. What are you doi-.."Her voice cut off when she felt a warm tongue swipe across the top of her belly button. Herra body shivered despite the fact that it felt like an oven inside and outside. Once again the tongue swept across her stomach, this time followed by a pair of hot lips. "Santana... It's to.. It's too hot." Her body wasn't listening, and she was finding it hard to pull away.

"Just shut up and go with it." Santana muttered as she began to leave love bites on Rachel's mid section. "We can take a cold shower together afterwards."

Rachel shut up and went with it.


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey hey heyyyyyy -fabulous gay rainbow- Here's another one you sexy people. I hope you enjoy it. Because I enjoy your reviews. Thanks!_

Chapter 28

"I just don't understand B!" Santana was pacing back and forth on the side of the field. Practice had just ended for them and all she wanted to do was take a shower. But apparently Brittany had other plans.

"S, please stop moving like that. It makes my eyes all fuzzy. And I really don't want to forget this." She pleaded with the brunette who instantly stopped moving.

"I just want to know why? Did I do something wrong?"

Brittany had to put a stop to this now because one, she knew how Santana got and two, she was pretty sure she just saw Lord Tubbington buying drugs on the bleachers. So she did was she did best, she grabbed a hold of her best friends and soon to be ex girlfriends head.

"Santana, baby. This has nothing to do with you. It's just that we're not duck mates." Santana just stared into those blue eyes. "You see I'm a yellow duck and you're a brown duck and yellow and brown makes an ugly color. ALmost like when Lord Tubbington has those furry balls he spits everywhere." Okay, maybe she was getting a little off track but Santana knew if you just listened long enough, Britt would reach her point.

"What I am say S, is that you need to find your brown duck." Her eye's had a twinkle to them. Santana was starting to put the pieces together.

"B? You know who it is, don't you?" She asked, staring into those blue eye's. Brittany just smiled back.

"She's magical San. And a unicorn just like us." And with that she gave Santana one last kiss and jogged away from her.

* * *

><p>Santana was currently sitting in the chior room, ready to pull her fucking hair out. Not that she would let anyone know that she was in fact going crazy right now but she could not shake what Brittany had said. And no matter what she did or tried, she wasn't anywhere closer to finding her brown duck. The only this she had gathered from that statement was the girl is brunette.<p>

"Sa-santana?" Came a timid voice from the doorway. Santana, brought roughly from her thoughts, looked up at the girl.

"What Berry?" Her voice was calm and soft. Taking Rachel by surprise.

" said glee is cancelled today and noone could find you." She remained by the door, scared of coming any closer to the girl. Santana seemed to be studying her. That alone would scare most people.

"Then why are you still here?" She spoke after a few minutes of stare down. Rachel began to shuffle her feet and Santana couldn't help but to find it adorable.

"Well, my father's are both at work right now, so I figured I would stay after and practice for a bit." She had given up on her feet and finally looked to Santana. Their eyes locked and for the briefest second, Rachel could have sworn she saw a light in those eye's. Her face heated up a little. "But if you needed the room or were waiting for someone, I will be more than happy to leave and walk home"

"God, Berry shut up and just use the damn piano." She leaned back in her chair, perfectly content on staying. "And I'm not waiting for anyone, just so you know."Rachel just remained in the doorway. "Okay, I'm not going to hurt you, so please, start singing and I'll give you a ride home." Rachel smiled at that.

"Excuse me.. But did I just hear Santana Lopez say sorry and offer me a ride home?" She was now finding the courage to enter the room fully.

And that was when it clicked. Santana knew who Brittany was talking about, her duck was right in front of her. Brittany knew that Rachel was always the one for her.

"Yeah Berry, I did. So are you going to sing or not?"

"I will always sing for an audience."


	29. Chapter 29

_"Yo! Listen, there is nothing ironic about show choir! lol, yes Iam re-watching from the beginning. A side note, sorry about the typo's and I am still not use to this keyboard and I lack a beta. So I am trying, plus everytime I hit that stupid fucking home button and its driving me crazy. Anyways! I love you guys for all the reviews, alerts and favs. It makes me feel rainbow special._

Chapter 29

"I love to singa about the moona and the junea and the srpinga. I love to singa about skys so blue and tea for two." Rachel was belting out, danciing around the kitchen while making breakfest. She had no clue that a grumpy Santana was standing in the doorway. She had had about enough.

"I love to singa about my wifea and a kinfea in the kitchen." Rachel jumped at her voice. "I love to singa about the tea for me and the floor for you if you don't shut the hell up." She finished with a sharp growl. Rachel was in no ways threatened. I mean come on, she's been married to this women for 12 years now. And not to mention, dating her for another 3. So she knew.

"Morning grumps. Your coffee is on the island and the toast is almost done." Rachel replied, not even commenting on her wifes rude morning behaviour. "And the pancakes are almost done." She flipped the last few onto a plate and turned to find Santana already pouring herself another cup of coffee. "Even after all these years, I still don't know how you can drink that just straight black." She set the plate down.

Santana took a deep gulp before setting her mug down. She seemed more awake now that she had pratically inhaled steaming coffee.

"And I have told you before, it's because you make it so weak, I have to take it black." She was leaning over to grab a few pancakes when Rachel caught her arm.

"And I have told you baby, If you get up early enough, you can make your own coffee." She gripped up higher on her wife's arm, getting leverage to sit on her lap. No matter how tired or annoyed or even sick Santana could be, her arms always wound around Rachel when she was in her lap. Call it protection or even love. All she knew was it always felt right.

."What? And miss the glory of seeing your naked body every morning." But it came out in more a jumble because as of right now, Santana had her face buried in Rachel's chest.

"San, kindly remove your face from my cleveage and give me a proper kiss." She wiggled her chest a litte, causing Santana to chuckle.

"Fine."

She pulled her face away and gave Rachel one of her prized relaxed smiles. They were like a rare flower that only blooms in the morning. Because once the rest of the day offically happenes, you don't see that smile again.

"Morning and thank you for the coffee." She pulled Rachel a little closer and slid her lips softly over her wives', making sure to sneak a grope in before Rachel pushed her away. "Now can I eat, because even your damn fake omlete is making me hungry." Rachel just gave her an eyeroll and hopped down from her lap.

Rachel walked back around the island and hid a smile as Santana bit into her pancakes.

"What?" She said with a mouthful of food. Rachel just kept smiling. She swallowed to clear her airway. "Rach, seriously, stop smiling like that." When she just continued to do so, Santana just gave up and finished off her first pancake when Rachel's smile widened. "Okay, for fuck sakes. What is it?"

Rachel gave a small chuckle before biting into her own food. "I just thought that you should know, those delicious pancakes that you've been eating for years." She paused to take another bite. "Well, those honey, have always been vegan."

"Berry. You're a bitch." She stared down at her plate. "But I love you and the fact that you been sneaking me vegan pancakes for years. I knew I married you for a reason."

Santana finished off the rest of her breakfest. Even taking a few bites of Rachels.


	30. Chapter 30

_Once again you guys are frickin awesome. So here is another one for the anon who asked. This one is for you. And also once again thank you and this is my last day off so I am going to try and update as much as possible because I got 6 days in a row to work including two swing shifts. So I might become a zombie. Anyways remember read, review and enjoy._

Chapter 30

"Berry, Who was at the door?" Santana was walking down the stairs, her wet hair wrapped up in a towel. She was about to reach the bottom step when a fuzzy rushed past her. "Oh hell no. I must be dreaming. Please tell me I'm fucking dreaming."

"San!" Came a shreik, startling the other women even more.

"Fuck, I'm not dreaming." She muttered, swinging her head towards a bouncing blonde. Brittany as always, was running towards her... and with something fuzzy in her arms. "B, I love you and have missed you, but you keep that demon cat away from me."

Brittany had had many cats. Like... tons. And that was before Lord Tubbington came along. Well, Santana freaking hated that cat, then her prayers were answered and he finally died of old age. Yeah, of course it had basically destoryed Brittany but she perked up instantly once she had found out he got his freak on with the neighbors cat. Falling in love with all of them, Britt had to make a hard choice. She could only take one, she naturally she picked the fattest kitten their was. She named it Madam Tubbington and that thing spit fire and ate glass. Santana tried to drown it once... She ended up in the hospital.

"Santana, be nice." Rachel had entered the room at this point, carrying a box with some towels inside. Santana was one confused motherfucker.

"I'm sorry, Britt, I have missed you." She now turned to her wife. 'What is with the box?"

"It,s for Madam Tubbington." Was all she said as she walked into the liviing room and placed it on the floor. Brittany followed after, dumping her cat inside. Santana quickly put two and two together.

"Oh no. Oh nono no. That demon is not having its spawn in our house." She was pointing a finger at the beast. The cat stared back almost like... bitch whatca gonna do about it.

Brittany was now bouncing from heel to toe, as if she had a secret to spill. Rachel was trying to hide her smirk but it wasn't working. Santana knew she was in trouble.

"But San. You signed a contract." She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket. Santana instantly turned white, which was a a very big thing to happen. She snatched the paper and scanned over it.

"Britt, this was ment to be a joke. You actually went and got this document legalized?" Her hands were shaking. Rachel lost it at that point.

"Well baby, looks like we're going to be foster parents." Santana just glared at her, heading right back towards the stairs.

"San.. Where are you going? You're going to miss it!" Brittany called after her.

"I'm going to drown myself before the beast spwan flys out and tries to eat my eyeballs."

"Demons don't eat eyeballs though. They steal souls."

All they heard was a door slamming shut.


	31. Chapter 31

_RWow you guys. The response to these on going one shots are amazing. Your reviews mean so much to me I love it. You guys are the reason why I keep writing. So once again it means so much to me so thank you. Remember read, review and enjoy. I love you guys._

Chapter 31

"Santana?" Rachel's voice was soft, carrying through the quiet room. Her wife breathing steadily beside her.

_Crash!_

"Oh my god. Santana wake up!" She hissed, giving her wife a rough shake. Sleepy eyes meet worried one's.

"What..." Her voice was still groggy, stuck in limbo. "What's going on?"

"I think someone is in our house."

_Smash!_

"You think someone is in our house?" She was already throwing the blankets off and reaching for the bat she always kept next to her."You stay behind me at all times Rach, you got it?" She sent Rachel a serious look and slowly opened their bedroom door. The sounds of smashes growing louder.

Pointing to the stairs, Santana mouthed for Rachel to stay there as she started to creep towards them. Carefully avoiding the creaking steps, she reached the bottom and motioned for Rachel to follow her. She was just about to reach the bottom step when a shadow stumbled out before them. Scaring the shit out of both of them. Her mind completly blanK, Santana raised the bat and delivered a blow to the back of the shadow persons legs.

"Ow, Santana what the fuck?" Came a drunk yet familiar voice. Rachel flipped the hall light on at this point and was surprised to find Quinn. A very drunk Quinn, down on her hands and knees. Rachel moved to help her up. Santana just stood her ground, bat still in hand.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" She shouted, looking as if she was ready to hit the blonde again. Rachel glanced to her.

"Santana, put the bat down and help me. I think you crippled her." She was using all her strenght to pull the girl upright. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I still want to know what the fuck you're doing here in the middle of the night." She tugged Quinn to her feet and promptly marched her into the living room.

The living room in question was in shambles. Quinn had managed to climb in through their window. Knocking over a lamp, their coffee table and somehow.. Their lazyboy.

"I wanted to say hi." Quinn supplied her slurred answer. Santana threw her down on the couch.

"Hi Q. Now listen. One, you're a dumb bitch. Two, you better not have broken anything down here. And three, you're still a dumb bitch." Rachel was rolling her eyes at the pair.

"I'm going to grab her some blankets." Rachel said turning to leave when Santana grabbed a hold of her.

"Don't worry about it baby. I got this. Just go back to bed." Rachel nodded, giving her wife a kiss before taking off back upstairs.

"Aw, San that's so cute. I love you too you know." Her words were slurred again, eye's starting to close. Holding back a snort, Santana threw some blankets on her drunk friend.

"Yeah, well you're going to hate me in the morning after I properly kick your ass."

_Sorry that one sucked alittle, just wanted to post one more before I left for work. Got 6 days in a row a head of me, so I figured I leave you with something._


	32. Chapter 32

_ Hey guys. One day of work down and still many more to go. So sorry if some of these seem poorly written or are short... or shit don't even make sense! That's what writing is about right? Improvement everyday. Anyways blah blah, remember sexy bitches read, enjoy, review._

Chapter 32

The internet is a strange thing. It allows us to connect with each other in various ways. Doesn't matter where you are, what time, or what you're even doing. Everyone is always connected. The same goes for phones as well. Because I mean come on, phone are basically small computers now. Well, unfortunately for Rachel, she had fallen victim to the pocket dial. The caller? None other than Santana herself.

"Hello?" Rachel was currently in the kitchen cooking dinner when her phone went off. "Hello?" She asked again when a voice broke through.

"Yeah well, fuck you too old lady."

"Santana?" Rachel stopped what she was doing , focusing on what her wife was saying.

"Who taught you how to fucking drive? Moses?" It was followed by squealing tires and a long lay on the horn. Rachel could only listen in horror. Santana Lopez has the worst road rage ever. So bad that Rachel infact refuses to drive with her. "Move your ass. I gots dinner waiting for me, made by my hot ass wife." Rachel face palmed. No filter at all.

"Santana?" She tried again, knowing fully that she couldn't hear her.

"Oh for fucking fried christ on a jew cracker." She shouted again, this time Rachel could hear scuffling, which only ment this was the point where Santana rolled down her window."Move your short crusted ass. Before I push you through this fucking intersection."

Rachel was just waiting for the police sirens. She jumped when she heard a distant voice through the phone.

"How about you shut up cow and pay attention to the road." Rachel felt bad for the guy, Santana would not hesitate to run someone off the road.

"Cow? Listen here small dick! I get hotter pussy than you could ever dream of." Her statement was followed by more squealing tires. Rachel prayed that she finally made it through the light without killing anyone. "Now to get home and eat my wife then some dinner." Rachel hung up at that point. Dinner still had yet to be made.

The minutes passed as Rachel finished up dinner. Waiting for any sounds of an angry Latina driver. She had just placed the silver wear on the table when a door slammed. Followed closely by a front door opening and a bag hitting the floor.

"Smells good in here. Can't wait to eat." She approached Rachel from behind, her arm finding its way around her waist. Rachel surpressed a smirk.

"Well, I don't know if I should allow you to eat it." Her voice was calm, clear of all emotions. Santana chuckled in her ear.

"And why is that?" She planted a kiss to Rachel's neck. The smaller girl sighed.

"Because you cursed at an old lady several times, not to mention the man that yelled at you for being rude. Although, I do say he deserved it. Your not a cow."Santana spun her around.

"How'd you know about that? Did you bug my car?" Her face was serious. Rachel just had to smile.

"No sweetie. You pocket dialed me and against my better judgement, I stayed on the line." Santana's mouth formed an 'o'. "Now which would you like first? Me or the steak?"

Santana smirked down at her.

"You of course. Because you see, even though I love steak. You have the tastiest pink center."


	33. Chapter 33

_Alright, two days of work down and four more to go. So since I have to work a midnight tomorrow, I'm aiming for two updates tonight and if that doesn't happen, I expect angry mobs to throw things at me. Anyways, this chapter goes to xDiannaEliseAgronFanGirlx, All credit goes to them. Yayyy! Credits! Remember read, enjoy, review._

Chapter 33

There are many words to use when it comes to Santana Lopez. Words like, bitch or bossy or even arrogant. Then there are words that some people would never even consider. Like nice, or caring or afraid. And only those truly close to her, were the one's that could discribe her perfectly. Take Rachel for example, if she had to pick a word for Santana in this moment, it would be terrfied. That's right ladies and gentlemen, Santana motherfucking badass Lopez, was shiting her pants terrified. The reason...

"Rachel!" She hissed thru the crack in the bathroom door. "Please tell me you have caught that fucking cat and skined it alive."Santana was currently trapped, and because of a cat named Madam Tubbington.

Let's jump back a few hours, shall we?

* * *

><p>"I still don't know how you got me to agree. I must be suicidal." Santana had been saying that for the last forty-five minutes. "You know that cat almost took out my eye right?" She shifted to her wife, who was currently paying attention to the road. A scowl appeared on her face.<p>

"You tried drowning it Santana! Not only is that animal cruellty and could land you in jail." She glanced away from the road. "But did you forget that I am part of an animal rights group. " Her knuckles were turning white on the wheel. The rant was building and Santana was mentally prepairing. "Or did you forget as well that I am a vegan and find it absolutly disgusting the way people treat animals. And that we have been married for 9 years now, so I would hope that you would know that about me."

"Rach, I-"

"No, you do not get to talk." She actually lifted a hand of the wheel to stop her wife. "You tried to kill an innocent animal, be lucky I love you because if I was that cat, I would have went for both eyes." Santana just stared at her. "So, we are going toBrittany's and watching her cat no matter what. And just remeber how Brittany looked when she found out it was you that tried killing Madam Tubbington."

Santana swallowed deeply. Brittany had been heartbroken and ignored her for five months. Five months for a fucking cat that tried to take her eye. And Rachel was on Brittany's side the entire time.

"Fine, but it's not me. That beast just naturally hates me." Was Santana's only reply as they pulled into their friends driveway.

* * *

><p>"Madam Tubbington... Where are you? Here kitty kitty." Rachel called for the beast.<p>

"Rachel, sweetie. It knows I am here. It's just planning its attack." She was keeping her eye's sharp. Any sudden movement and she was ready to run.

"It's a cat Santana it's not planning anything."

Little did she know, Madam Tubbington was crouched perfectly atop the fridge. Her demonic cat eyes locked on Santana.

"Bullshit. It's here, waiting for its chance to atta- Holy fuck!" She shreiked, just barely dodgeing a bright blur. Rachel spun on the spot and stared at the sight before her.

Santana was slowly backing away, eye's scanning for the nearest exit as Madam Tubbington was gearing up for her next attack. Lowering herself to the ground, she let out a low meow and pounced again for Santana.

"Oh fuck no." She jumped over the cat, bouncing off the wall and heading straight for the stairs. The demon and Rachel hot on her tail. "Get that thing away from me! I told you Rachel. It wants to kill me" She bolted for the bathroom and locked the door..

* * *

><p>"She's up on the curtian rail. I can't reach her." Rachel stared up at the cat. Santana was right. This thing was spawned straight from hell. "Stay here. I'll be right back."<p>

"Yeah, like I would even want to leave this wonderful bathroom." Rachel just rolled her eye's, marching back down the stairs. She had a plan and it involved her phone.

* * *

><p>"You are safe to come out now." She announced, a satisfied smile on her lips. The door creaked open.<p>

"You kill it? PLease tell me you killed it." Santana replied, slowly stepping out into the hallway. Rachel just glared and bent down to reach for something. " How did you manage to capture the devil?" She stared at the cat carrier, holding a very pissed looking animal.

"Simple, She asked me to marry her, so I did." She set the carrier back down and stepped towards her wife. Santana scoffed.

"I ment that devil."

"That was simple as well. I found the carrier and put it in the kitchen." She placed a hand on Santana's hip. "Then I found a video of you on my phone and lured Madam Tubbington to her doom."

Santana couldn't believe it. That thing would probably attack a picture of her if it could.

"So, do I get a thank you for saving your life?" Rachel pouted, placing her other hand on Santana.

"Of course you do. That's some badass shit in my book." She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and pulled her close. "But we are never cat sitting again for B. Okay?" Rachel nodded.

"Good."

And she tilted Rachel's head up, connecting their lips in a soft caress.


	34. Chapter 34

_Wow, this is crazy. You guys are so awesome. Like for reals. This one is for JackyKay and all credits go to them. More credits yayyy!_

Chapter 34

"No Santana. I need to get out of the house." She groaned, trying to stand from the couch. Her back was killing her, along with her feet but I guess that's what you get when you agree to be the first one pregnant.

"Are you sure? I mean it will only take me a few minutes to get what we need. And last time."

"Last time you got us kicked out of my favorite Vegan resturant." Rachel snapped, finally getting to her feet. She rubbed a soothing hand as the baby kicked from the movement.

"Well that asshole almost closed the door on you." She crossed her arms over her chest. "He could have hurt you and the baby, so he deserved it."

"One, I can take care of myself and two, no one deserves to be dragged back into a resturant and forced tofu down their pants." She was glaring now. This whole being pregnant thing really was a bitch. " So unless you want to sleep on the couch again, I suggest you grab my coat and drive us safely to the store." Santana just nodded wordlessly at her.

The drive to the store was an interesting one to say the least. Rachel was gripping the door handle every few mintues and Santana was trying her best to not scream out her window. So far only a few 'fuck yous' and 'slow ass' were muttered. But Santana had discovered early in the pregnancy that Rachel had even less of a tolerence for her swearing.

"If you say one more word. I am divorcing you." She gripped the handle again as Santana rolled into the parking lot.

"I'm sorry. You know that I am trying my hardest." She threw the car in park and turned towards Rachel. " I'm trying for you and for them." She reached a hand out and trailed it along Rachel's stomach. Rachel smiled at the action.

"I know you are." Her voice was soft as she took her wife's hand. "But can we go inside. I really need some ice cream."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Rachel should have stayed home. Like honestly, she really should have stayed home. She could be sitting down, realxing and waiting for her wife to get back. Instead, she was standing in the middle of the produce asile, her hands covering her face.<p>

"Excuse me, jackass. Pick that grape up, can't you see I have a pregnant wife here." She was staring at a short and semi balding man.

"What? Are you kidding me lady?" He replied, placing his bag of grapes in his basket.

"Santana, leave it alone. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine. Pick up the grape and we can end this right now." She kept her eye's locked with the man. He just kept eyeing her like she was some crazy bitch

"Fine.. Psycho." He muttered, picking up the one lonely little grape on the ground and walked away.

Rachel was dumbfounded. Her brain just could not except the fact that her wife just made a man pick up some fruit. They didn't even need fruit! Let alone fucking grapes.

"I cannot believe you just did that." She started to walk away, leaving Santana to grab the cart.

"I'm sorry, but I will not be having you slip and fall because of some careless asshole." She strolled up along side Rachel, scouting for any danger.

"I thought the pregnant one was suppose to be the crazy one. And right now, you are beating me in that department." She went to go turn a corner when a cart appeared out of nowhere. It just barely clipped Rachel's side when Santana lost it.

Next thing she knew, Santana flung their cart into the other one, spilling both of their contents.

"Are you kidding me? Is this store ment to doom me." Santana was once again staring down the balding man.

"I don't know about the store but you sure are doomed."

* * *

><p>"How come everytime you try to protect me. We end up getting kicked out of places and you do unspeakable things with food?"<p>

"That store's overpriced anyways. And it's easy to remove celery from the nose."


	35. Chapter 35

_Calling all people of the fanfiction cyber world. This next chapter is dedicated to xDiannaEliseAgronFanGirlx. I have one request and that is please go to her stories and leave some love. Everyone deserves a little love every once in a while. Btw I do not own anything from Mean Girls._

Chapter 35

Rachel should have never let Santana watch Mean Girls. Like for reals, it was probably the worst idea she had ever had. Because now , a week later, She was still qouting that goddamn movie. And it was driving Rachel up the wall.

"Oh my gosh. Santana, will you please stop?"

"Stop what? I'm sorry if your jealous of me. I can't help it that I'm popular."

Rachel groaned into her hand. Apparently she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. So she did what Rachel does best. She just flat out ignored Santana. Because you see, Santana was like a puppy and if you ignore them long enough, they eventually give up.

"Rach? Rachel?" She was poking her in the side. "Don't make me do it Rachel. It was the one thing I stopped doing and if you continue to ignore me. " She poked her again. "I will be forced to destroy the remainder of your sanity." Rachel didn't even flinch, she lost her sanity Three months ago when they started dating. "Fine, but you asked for it."

She scooted her seat back and turned towards her girlfriend, her hand trailing down Rachel's arm. She tensed at the action, knowing what was coming next. Suddenly, she sprung up out of her seat and took on a gangster pose.

"Yo, yo, yo. All you sucka MC's ain't got nothin' on me. From my grades, to my lines, you can't touch Kevin G." She started dancing around Rachel "I'm a mathlete, so nerd is inferred. But forget what you heard, I'm like James Bond the third." She started doing some kind of weird crunk-like dancing. Rachel could not take her eye's off of her. "Sh-sh-sh shakin not stirred- I'm Kevin Gnapoor. The G's silent when I sneak through your door." She leaned closer to Rachel and lowered her voice."And make love to your woman on the bathroom floor. I don't play it like Shaggy, you'll know it was me. Cause the next time you see her, she'll be like, Oohh! Kevin G!" She made humping gestures towards Rachel. The girl only glared back at her.

"I hate you Santana."

* * *

><p>Two weeks! It had been two weeks since Santana watched Mean Girls and it was just getting worse. It was like Santana had a diesease and was sent to plaque the world. Her first victim location... The mall. Rachel was about ready to push her off the second floor, but was unable to do so. As she was currently trapped in a dressing room with Santana. And Santana was currently grabbing her breasts.<p>

"Hey Rachel." She was standing in front of her girlfriend, both hands cupping her chest.

"What Santana?" She hissed through her teeth, trying to swat her away. Santana just smirked down at her.

"There is a 30% Chance that it is already raining!" She nearly screamed, delivering a smack to the top of Rachel's breast before bolting out of the room. Rachel growled after her.

" I cannot believe you did that? You're not staying over tonight Santana." She shouted throwing her shirt back on.

"Boo, you whore."

Santana definetly went home by herself that night

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke from her nap to the sound of the doorbell going off multiple times. Groaning, she shuffled off the couch and into the hallway.<p>

"Santana stop ringing the bell. Just come in." She shouted then went right back to the couch. She heard the front door open.

"What the hell Berry? I 've been standing out there for ten minutes." She stopped when she caught the glare Rachel sent her over her shoulder. "Are you seriously still mad at me? I apologized and as you know, that's not an easy thing for me to do." She huffed, plopping down next to her girlfriend.

Rachel scooted away from her, her eyes locked forward.

"Are you kidding me? Rachel, baby." She inched her hand forward a litte. "Hey, I told you i was sorry." Her hand reached Rachel's thigh, the other girl stayed completely still. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you but its been five days Rach." She moved her hand up a little, smiling when she caught a small mouth twitch. "So please, stop being mad cuz I miss my midget." Rachel let out a sigh.

"Fine, but no more okay." She leaned back into Santana, smiling at the fact that she fit perfectly against her.

"Okay, but I have something to tell you."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"I have a big fat lesbian crush on you! So suck on that!" She wrapped Rachel up tightly and kiss the top of her head.

"I hate you Santana."

"Hate you too Berry."


	36. Chapter 36

_What day is it? I can't even remember, I've worked so much... I think there is one more day left... Omg, I lost my mind.. Remember read, enjoy, review._

Chapter 36

Never in a million years would Santana think that she would ever ask Rachel for anything. But strangly, that is where she found herself in the moment. Leaning up against Rachel's locker, waiting for the girl to arrive at school. She was about ready to leave when a voice caught her.

"Santana. Is there something I can help you with?" Rachel was standing about a foot away from her. She wasn't really scared, just...curious.

"Berry, christ! You are like super quiet. It's fucking scary." Her eye's wondered over the smaller brunette. Rachel just stared back at her.

"Well, if that is all you have to say and then stare at me, could you at least do it a few inches to your right." She took a step forward. "I need to get into my locker." Santana listened, well more like her body listened, her mind was still playing catch up.

"It's 7 o'clock in the morning and already you have spoke too much" She leaned up against the next locker.. "But listen," She cut Rachel off before she could speak. "This isn't easy and I will not be repeating it." She glanced around the hall quickly. "I want to sing a song for glee club. And I want you to sing it with me." Next thing she knew, Rachel had flung herself around Santana, surprise hugging the girl.

"Whoa. Step off." She lightly pulled back, trying to control the blush creeping up her back. Rachel instanly jumped back.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Santana." The taller girl was viewing her with an amused smirk.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just take that as a yes and get the hell away from you." She went to turn and started down the hallway. " See you after school." She shouted over her shoulder, surprising a few students.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting awakwardly on the edge of Santana's bed, paitently waiting for her to change out of her cheerios uniform. She was keeping her eye's on the closed bathroom door, her mind starting to wonder. How does one exactly take off a cheerleading uniform? Do you start with the top or th bottom? She was betting Santana started with the top. Slowly unzipping it and pulling it over her head. She felt a heat grow in her stomach.<p>

" Okay Berry. Let's get started on this shit." She walked out of the bathroom, her hair down now. Falling in waves over her dark blue tank top. The best looking tank top Rachel had ever seen. Like no... She could not for the life of her, take her eye's off of Santana's rack. It was like it was begging her to lay her face down in that perfect patch of clevage. Santana knew exactly what was going on.

Rachel Berry was mentally fucking Santana. And she would totally let her, after they praticed the song.

"Berry, as much as I love the fact that you're a pressed lemon, could you stop eye fucking me and pay attention?" She snapped her fingers, earning Rachel's attention. And her extremely red face.

"Please don't tell anyone. My dad's don't even know yet."She gasped, covering her mouth. Santana stopped in her tracks.

"Holy shit I knew it. Oh this is going to be great." She chuckled, taking a seat next to the stunned girl. "Does Finnessa know?" Rachel just shook her head. "Oh fuck! That's even better."

"And why is that?" Rachel finally spoke, setting her hand down on the bed. If Santana was going to take a chance, now was the time.

"Because, I hate Finn. And you're secretly gay." She placed her hand over Rachel's, enjoying the shiver that passed through her. "And we're going to be singing I kissed a girl." She couldn't tell if she was seeing things, but Rachel seemed to be leaning her way.

"Well, I think that is an excellent song choice Santana." Her eye's flickered down to met the other girls lips. "So how about we pratice?" And she leaned all the way in. Pressing her lips against Santana's. Yep, she was gay. And Santana most definently kissed way better than Finn.

* * *

><p>The entire Glee club watched on as Finn proceeded to flip his shit.<p>

"What the hell Rachel? Is this a joke?" He gestured between Rachel and Santana. The pair had just got done singing their song when Rachel lost her composure and pulled Santana in for a deep kiss. The effect rippled through each member. Finn was taking it the worst.

"Finn, firstly. You need to calm down. "Rachel un-wrapped her arms from Santana. The other girl growled when gigantor stepped towards her woman. "Secondly, no this is not a joke. This... This is how I truly feel and if anyone has a problem with it. Well' Santana will deal with you."

Everyone was shocked. Not only did Rachel just techniclly break up with Finn. She did so all while kissing Santana, coming out of the closet and standing up for them both.

"But... you're not even gay! We had sex." He shouted, getting even closer to Rachel now. Santana was getting ready to pounce on the boy.

"Alright Finnwit. You need to understand something." She got up into his face... well more like chest level but you know what I mean. "Rachel only had sex with you because you probably sat there and cried over some stupid bullshit. And don't forget, that against even my better judgement, I also slept with you." She was pushing him backwards now. "And me, unlike Rachel, will tell everyone about you're little premature problem. Not to mention how tiny you are." A few chuckles escaped their fellow club members.

"I.. What." He was stuttering now. There was no escaping this crazied woman.

"So go and take your small prick somewhere else. I'm sure no one will miss you." And with that she turned around, grabbing Rachel by the hand and walked out the room.

"Wait, was San talking about his penis?" Brittany whispered aloud. Everyone just started cracking up.


	37. Chapter 37

_Hey people's I finally have a day off from work... Freedom... Anyways, so I know most of you don't read these little author note's but for those who do, a huge thanks for keeping these things going. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have given up a long time ago. So it's you guys that keep me going. And Jelly... babe.. baby... You're still going to have to wait for me to ask. But this is my attempt to woo you. So remember, read, enjoy, review._

Chapter 37

How wild of a dare would you take? Would you take the simple ones? Like sticking your tongue to frozen metal pole. Or would you take a hard one, like Oh I don't know, shaving your hair off... or all body hair for that matter. Or are you the type of person that just goes all out.

Well... if you're the kind that goes all out... welcome, because right now you have offically joined Rachel and Santana. And their dares were still kind of on the safe side.

"Alright Berry. This is getting boring. How 'bout we kick it up a notch?" Santana was blow drying her hair, her fingers now running thru streaks of light blonde. Rachel was disposing of the hair dye. To her she thought dying your hair was pretty big. But apparently, Santana wasn't even phased by her dares. "Oh, that's so cute." She clicked off her hair dryer, taking in Rachel's face. "You thought this was a big dare. Well welcome to the big leagues Rach. Cuz Santana Lopez doesn't back down." She was staring at Rachel through the mirror.

"W-what did you have in mind?" Her voice catched slightly, as the dye bottle tumbled from her hand and into the bin. Santana smirked.

"Well, since it is my turn. I dare you to give me a lap dance."

Rachel swallowed deeply. What did she just say?

"Excuse me, but what?" Her legs were shaking now. Santana turned on ths spot and approached the girl

"I said, I dare you to give me a lap dance." She grabbed a hold of Rachel's arm and began to pull her from the bathroom. "I want that sexy body moving in a way you've never moved it before." She released the girl, throwing some fast paced music on before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Rachel just stood still in the middle of the room. She didn't know how to be sexy.. let alone give someone a lap dance.

"Berry, either dance or give the fuck up. I told you eariler that you shouldn't have dared me." She was just about to run out of paitence when Rachel locked their eye's together. They were hard and strong, almost telling Santana to shut up and wait a goddamn minute.

Finding s steady beat to the music, Rachel began to run her hands up and down her body. She felt like an idiot doing so, but it seemed to be working. Santana couldn't tear her eye's away.

That's how their evening progressed. Santana recieved her lap dance. Rachel got to watch her try to swallow several raw eggs... she did it but vomited minutes later. Then freaked out because Santana dared her to do the same thing, knowing fully that she was vegan. After that small incident, Rachel was took things into her own hands.

"How about we take this out side? Far away from any eggs... or other animal products."She went to stand, searching for her coat. Santana followed.

"And what did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>"A tattoo parlor? I have to hand it to you Berry. You got some balls." She held the door open for the smaller girl. They were met instantly with the sounds of needles buzzing and a few cries of pain.<p>

"I dare you Santana to get a tatto. One that I pick out." Her face was set... well for the moment.

"Okay, but you have to get one too and I get to pick as well."

Rachel's eyes nearly popped out as Santana chuckled at her expression. It was a few minutes before either girl spoke.

"Fine. I'll do it." And she took off to one end of the parlor, leaving a stunned Santana behind.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes and a large sum of money later, both girls emerged from their seperate rooms and glared at each other.<p>

"Really? Rachel's propertiy?" She flashed the skin on her hip, showing a raw patch. Rachel did the same.

" At least its not crude. Santana's bitch? Really? Are you kidding me?"

The taller girl chackled, bolting for the door. An angry diva hot on her heels.


	38. Chapter 38

_hey hey people , how you guys feeling? great! i love you guys. Well, I am back again. My brain needed a rest for a bit but I had to get this one out. Its going to be typed a little weird but eh... we'll see what happenes._

Chapter 38

Rachel always wanted special things to happen in her life. I mean who doesn't want special things to happen to you. She knew, that once she graduated, she was bound for Broadway. And somehow she knew a smart-mouthed Latina would follow her all the way. But there still, their were a few things she had yet to cross off her list... the first.

Being kissed in the rain. And Santana was determinded to make it happen.

She had been watching the weather for weeks now, waitiing for the perfect day of rain An that day just happened to be today. So what did Santana do? She convienced Rachel to walk to work. Which means by the time she gets out, it will almost ready to rain. And she would be there to sweep her off of her feet.

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting in her car, waiting across the street for her little brunette to appear. Her eye's kept switching from the sideway and back to the sky. It was growing darker and when She saw the first droplet hit her window. It was time. She reached across her seat, grabbing the boquet of flowers she had bought earlier.<p>

It was raining hard by the time she had crossed the street. She stood there, in the rain, getting soaked to the bone, waiting for a special brunette. Her hair was almost plastered to his head when she finally appeared. Standing under the canopy, Rachel was about to reach for her phone when she notcied a soaked Santana.

"San? What on earth... Get under here before you catch cold." She went to grab the girl while Santana did the same. Pulling a shrieking Rachel into the down pour, she locked their lips together. Forgetting about the flowers she had been carrying in her hand.

Rachel melted into it, forgetting about everything around them. All she could feel was the cold rain hitting her skin and a pair of moist lips overing her own.

"I hope I fulfilled this wish for you Rach." She said as she pulled back, now holding out crushed flowers. "And you should know that any wish you want to happen. I will do it for you." She was getting lost quickly in her dark brown eyes. " So Rach, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I already am Santana."

"Rach. Shut up and let me finish." She pulled her closer. "Rach, Angel... Jel's, Will you be my girlfriend? Be the one that I can talk to everyday. Someone I can see myself coming home to everyday. I want you to be the one that I share my soft side with." Rachel had tears in her eye's... or rain water.. either way, she knew that she saw love in those eyes. "So say yes babe. And I'll be there forever."

"Of course Santana. You were always mine."


	39. Chapter 39

_Hi there guys, I am back once again to give you yet another chapter. Can't believe we are almost at 40! yay! Anyways guys, remember, read, enjoy, review. Love you!_

Chapter 39

"Are you telling me that you do not like camping?" Rachel was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Park maps unfolded before her.

" I like camping Rach, I just hate the wilderness. It tries to kill me."

Rachel scoffed, picking up a different map. "Everything tries to kill you Santana."

"Because it's true baby!" She slid from the couch and down to the floor. "Last time I went camping it was with Britt and Q. You remember, that was the weekend your dads came and kidnapped you right before our wedding." Rachel squinted her eye's, thinking back.

"Yes, I came home to find you laid up in the hospital." Santana nodded.

"Yes, because Britt thought it would be funny to try and bring her fucking demon spawn along." A map flew at her but she ducked it. "That thing chased me up a tree Rach! And you know what?" Rachel just eyed her. "It was up there waiting for me!"

"No it was not Santana. There are many animals that like to dwell in trees. You just thought it was her."She went back to her maps, now circling potential camping sites.

"Rachel, I am telling you, it was that bastard cat. I know that growl and it most definatly growled before it lunged at me." She pulled the map away from Rachel. "Baby, I fell ten feet through a tree with a cat trying to eat my eyeballs." She handed the map back when Rachel just simply glared at her.

"Then I'll just have to tell her there are no cats allowed this time."

"Baby, that thing will break out of the house and track Brittany down."

* * *

><p>Another thing Santana hated about camping... moving shit. There was always so much shit. Like what do you need four cantiens for? She continued to load the car, taking in all of the things that Rachel wanted to bring. Like fishing poles? She tossed those aside, hoping her beloved wife wouldn't notice. Her load continued, sleeping bags, tents, couple of coolers with food and drinks. Just everyday camping stuff until she noticed all the bags of clothing. Seven bags! Rachel had seven fucking bags of clothing for a three day camping trip. She had only packed two!<p>

"Racehl! Rach!" She shouted, grabbing half the bags and dragging them up to the house. The upstairs window opened.

"What baby?" She leaned out it to see her wife. Santana pointed to all the bags surrounding her.

"This is what. Seven bags! Have you ever been camping? Because you don't need seven fucking bags!" She shouted, causing a few passing teenagers to laugh. Rachel's mouth hung open as she slammed the window shut and appeared at the front door moments later.

Santana knew she was in trouble. She could tell by the fire in Rachel's eye's. Trying to back peddle, she tripped over one of Rachel's blasted bags and landed straight on her ass. Her wife just stood over her.

"Did you just swear very loudly out in public?" Her voice was calm, but Santana could see the tremor in her hands. She just nodded, both girls unaware that the passing teenagers had stopped on their way back. Rachel leaned down and grabbed a hold of her ear, yanking a yelping Santana back to her feet.

The teens busrt out laughing catching the attention of the two women. Santana tried to send them a menicing growl but was only met with a sharp yank to her ear.

"Oh no, You are in trouble this time Santana. And growling at teenagers will not help the situation."She pulled her wife up to the house and slammed the door shut

* * *

><p>Santana had been pouting for the better of two hours in the back of the car. Rachel had been intent on ignoring herthe entire time as she chatted away with Brittany.<p>

"Stop scowling S. It makes you look ugly." Quinn said from beside her. Her eye's locked out the window. The other girl glared at her.

"Fuck off Q. I'm still hotter than you."

"Santana. You just used up your first warning." Rachel spoke from the front, both blondes giving them puzzled looks. Santana just snapped her mouth shut.

She pouted for another two hours.

* * *

><p>They had finally reached the site and were just about done setting up when Santana felt a tingling sensation. She bolted upwards, staring into the woods for any signs of movement. She knew this feeling, she had this feeling when she fell out of a tree and ten feet to the ground. The demon was out there, and it was waiting.<p>

"Santana? Honey what are you looking at?" She was throwing wood into the fire pit when she noticed her wife. Santana jumped at the noise.

"It's nothing, just thought I heard something."

* * *

><p>The fire was starting to die down, that was how Santana found herself following Quinn through the dark ass woods, with one flash random russling noises starting to get to her. She let out a low whine when she once again felt that evil feeling. Quinn turned to her, the light passing over a small creature.<p>

"What's the matter Lopez?" She was squinting towards the other girl.

"I swear Q and you may think I'm crazy, but I swear that fucking cat is out here." She was looking up at the trees. There was a lot of supiscious movement going on up there. Quinn started laughing.

"Madam Tubbington? Santana, that cat is like 50 miles away from here. You ar-" She was cut off my a low meow. Even Quinn knew that sound. "Santana?" She looked back and noticed the girl was gone. Suddenly she heard hissing and one loud ass Latina. "Fuck." And she bolted after her friend.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something?" Rachel was putting the last few sticks in the fire when another shout rang out.<p>

"It's just late night bird song Rachel." Brittany replied, opening her mouth to shout back. Rachel rolled her eye's.

"No Britt." She held up a hand to silence the girl. "That sounds like Santana."

"Get this fucking thing off of me Q!" The sound echoed towards them. a small light being waved erraticlly through the trees.

"I'm trying. I'm still trying to figure out how the hell she got here." Quinn's voice reached them.

Rachel and Brittany both jumped when Santana ran straight for them, a cat hot on her heels. Brittany snatched her up like a pro, while her friend proceeded to trip over their sitting log and into the fire pit. Rachel rushed to her side.

"I told you Rachel." She groaned. "Its out to kill me."

That was the seond camping trip that landed Santana Lopez in the hospital.


	40. Chapter 40

_ _Whoa, sorry about that folks, I just kind of lost inspiration there for a bit, So here is a new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it and remember, read, enjoy, review.__

Chapter 40

Rachel Berry thought she knew her girlfriend. I mean they had been dating for almost 6 months now, so she had to know at least a few things about her. Right?

Wrong.

So it was a shock to her when she had pulled up in Santana's drive way and could already hear mild cussing coming from the house. Her face set in a confused scowl, she exited her car and began her way to the front door. The swearing only got louder.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That shit wasn't even anywhere near me!"

Rachel was really intrigued now. She knew for a fact no one was home on Saturdays, so she opened the door and quietly walked inside. Only to be bombarded by a wall of angry sound.

"Listen you little snot nosed brat. I have ways of finding you and believe this bitch. I will ends you."

Rachel followed the racket into the family room. She had to figure out what was going on now if Santana was cursing at little kids. She stopped dead in her tracks. There, sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by various amouts of junk food, was Santana. And she seemed to be screaming at her tv. Rachel stepped into the room more.

"Santana?" She asked, standing off by the couch. The other girl didn't even move.

"Hold on a sec Rach. There's a little pissant kid who's about to get murdered." She shouted the last half intowhat looked like a bluetooth. A rapid clicking sound reaching her ears.

The puzzle pieces finally clicked and all Rachel could do was watch as Santana sat, hunched over and playing video games. Never in her life would she think, that Santana Lopez was into gaming.

"You little bastard shit. Ha! Yeah take that you little fuc-"

"Santana! Don't talk to kids that way." Rachel scolded her, taking a seat behind her on the couch. She wasn't really into games herself, but something about her girlfriend playing them... well it was turning her on.

Santana turned to look at her.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you heard this kid. He's like twelve and has a worse mouth than me." She scrolled through a few menus, waiting fo the new match to start. Rachel scoffed.

"I doubt anyone has a worse mouth than you." Santana gave her an 'oh really' look. Opening her main menu on what Rachel could only guess to be one of those xbox thingys everyone was always playing on, she hit a few buttons and all of a sudden a very high pitched, annoying voice came thru her tv.

"Yeah dude, it was fucking wicked. This dumb slut got her ass handed to her. She thought she was tough fucking shit and i raped her hardcore."

Rachel was floored. Santana wasn't kidding, this kid had a terrible mouth on him.

"What game are you playing that people talk like that?" She asked, shaking her head at the voice still coming from the tv.

"Modern Warfare 3. it's a first-person shooter and you just run around and kill people." She was back in her hunched postion, eyes glued to the screen." God, you little shit. Where's your mother at, because I'm going to slap her so hard that you'll feel it in your own DNA."

Rachel just blinked, this was going to be a very long and interesting Saturday.

"That doesn't even make sense because i killed my own mother. Who you gonna slap now bitch?" Santana snarled.

"Santana, i hope you beat that kid. Because he is just rude." Rachel had slid down the couch and was now sitting next to her girlfriend. Santana smiled.

"You're so fucked now kid, cuz I gots my woman with me now and nothing can beat her." Santana clicked something on her controller and a loud boom erupted followed by gun fire.

"So you're a dyke? I bet your girlfriend is ugly as fuck." Santana's head snapped towards Rachel when she felt her headseat baing pulled out.

"Listen here you ignorant devil child. I don't know who you are or what your problem is. But I get the hottest pussy in town on a daily basis if I wanted it to be that way. Know what you do. You probably sit around with your little friends and touch yourselves over how pwerful your character is or whatever. So why don't you go and find mommy so she can wash your mouth out then beat you. Because that is what i will do if I ever find you."

Santana's mouth was hung open, her controller long forgotten on the floor and the sounds of echoing laughter coming from the tv.

"Fuck you" Was heard before a click.

"Oh my god, I cant believe that pussy quit." Came another voice.

Santana started laughing, pulling a frustrated Rachel towards her. Their eye's locked.

"That was the hottest thing ever. " And she crashed their lips together,the video games being forgotten for the remainder of the afternoon.


	41. Chapter 41

__Hey guys and Gals, sorry about the last of updates, my computer charger took a shit on me a couple weeks ago and i've been having trouble finding a new one. So right now I am using my ma's computer to get you at least one update. Love you! Remember, read, enjoy, review.__

Chapter 41

"...Ello?" Santana spoke with a sleep tone. Her phone pressed against her ear.

"Baby! Heyyyy." Came the slurred voice of one Rachel Berry. "S-san... Sanny San San." Her slur was getting worse with each word.

"Oh fuckin...Berry! Where the hell are you?" Santana nearly shouted into her phone. If there was one thing she hated it was being called at 3 in the morning. And to make it worse... It was a drunk Rachel calling her at 3 in the morning.

"Sanny! Get...get your plump behind out of bed and..." She trailed off, a mad giggling filling the phone now. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Rach...? Where are yo-"

She was cut off by a loud noise and some wild cheering. People cheering like that meant one thing. Puck was throwing yet another party and somehow Rachel got caught up in it all.

"Damn it Puck." She muttered, throwing her blankets to the ground and stomping over to her dresser. "Berry, you stay right there." She growled, finding a pair of pants to put on.

"Okkaayy, Sanny." Rachel replied before the phone clicked.

"I am going to kill Noah." Santana grumbled, grabbing her keys and heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>The sight of Puckerman's house was a disaster. Cars everywhere, music bumping loudly, and people...lots of fucking people. At this rate, Santana was surprised that no one had called the cops yet. But she knew... it was only a matter of time.<p>

Marching up to the open front door, Santana pushed herself through the crowds of people and ran into the ring leader himself.

"Santana! I thought my sexy Latina goddess wasn't coming tonight." He had a beer clutched in one hand and a ping pong ball in the other.

"Yeah, well. When I get woken up at 3 in the fucking morning because of you throwing a stupid fucking party. I just have t come over and tell you." She grabbed his shirt and snarled. "You are a fucking idiot! Now where the hell is Rachel?" She threw him back, trying to scan the crowd.

"Whoa...hold on there." He held his hands up in surrender. "She's fine, I've been keeping an eye on her." He pointed to the corner of his living room. And there slumped over in a chair and cuddling a lamp was Rachel... and she was knocked the fuck out.

"Wow.. you sure did a nice job of watching her." She pushed Noah one more time before walking over to Rachel. "Rach?" She bent down, trying to pull the lamp away... It was still fucking on mind you. "Rachel?" She tried again, only causing the drunk brunette to latch on harder. "Oh fuck this shit." She unplugged the lamp and bending over, picked up Rachel and her new snuggle buddy.

Ignoring the strange, drunk, looks she was getting. Santana carefully manuveried through the crowd of people and out to her car. Laying Rachel and the lamp down on the hood, she opened her backseat and almost threw Rachel inside.

"I'm gonna kill you Puck." She muttered one more time before heading back home.

* * *

><p>Santana was woken up once again, but this time it wasn't her phone. It was a small palm to her face as Rachel rolled over, flinging her limbs everywhere.<p>

"Goddamn it.." She groaned, pushing her girlfriends hand away and rubbing her face. She glanced to her clock. 10 in the morning. People were going to pay for last night.

Looking back over to Rachel, she noticed the girl still had that damn lamp wrapped up in her arm. Santana had to put a stop to it.

"Berry..." She poked her gently... nothing. "Rachel.." She tried again, still nothing. "Rach!" She screamed and shoved the girl onto the floor with a crunch and a thud.

"Ooooowwwwww." Came a slow reply from the ground. "Why'd you push me...and..why am I laying on a lamp..?" She sat up and blinked rapidly at Santana.

"Because, despite my best efforts, I could not pry the fucking thing away from you." She glared at her hung-over girlfriend. Rachel blinked away, thing time gripping her head.

"Santana...please don.t shout. My head." She rested it upon the bed, trying to block out light and noise.

"Tough luck, maybe next time that'll teach you to stay away from Puck's parties. And not call my ass at 3 in the morning." She rolled back over, burying her own head in her pillow.

"San..." Rachel groaned, pulling herself back up into the bed. "Can't you see that I was blinded by the light?"

Santana snorted into her pillow.

"Shut up and go back to bed Berry. By the way... you so totally owe Puck a new lamp."


	42. Chapter 42

_Hello once again. I dont know what happened with that last chapter. It just came out of nowhere... But! Im gonna try for another before work. Remember Read, enjoy, review. ps, this one might be short but I'm gonna do something new..._

__Chapter 42

"Ow! Don't do it that way!" Santana shouted, going to smack Rachel's hands away from her yet again.

"I don't know another way to do it Santana." Rachel huffed, rolling her eyes.

"It's the angle. You have the wrong angle." Santana snipped at her, steadily getting more worked up.

"Where do you want me to come in at then?" Rachel questioned, her voice an eerie and steady calm.

"Right here." Santana pulled on her hand and directed it where to go.

The next few minutes were filled with grunts and soft pants as Rachel tried to work her magic on Santana. So far... it still wasn,t going well.

"Damn! Rach...I'm begging you to please knock it the fuck off." Santana groaned in pain, pulling away from Rachel.

"Santana...I'm sorry, but the height difference between you and me makes this hard to do." Her voice was switching emotions fast. "Just let me try one more time...Please?" And now she was begging.

"Fine, but hurry up. I'm starting to get cold." Santana replied. "Hands back where they were." She demanded. Rachel listened.

Once again the next few minutes were filled with more grunts and soft pants. This time an added..ow..ow.. would pop through until...

"Ha! I think I got it." Rachel breathed heavily, trying her best to keep up rythem.

"That's...great." Santana hissed through gritted teeth. "Are we..done yet?" She was tempted to pull away again.

"Annnddd..." Rachel drew out. "We..are..done!" She stepped away from Santana to look at her master piece.

Santana was sitting in her make up chair, surrounded by large vanity mirrors and the most painful set of braids she had ever had. Granted they looked pretty damn good, but it had taken Rachel more than two hours just to get the motion down.

"I'm impressed." Santana swiveled around in the chair to check out her new-do. "Now we know what your fingers are better at doing." She sent Rachel a smirk.

"And what's that?" Rachel asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Me."


	43. Chapter 43

_Hey people, I am back again. I started writing this one a couple days ago and thought hey! It might not make any sense at all but what the heck? Why not post it. So here you go, hope you like it. Read, enjoy, review. Oh yeah also... Sorry if some of you guys like Finn..._

Chapter 43

"Things never change sometimes." Rachel thought as she once again rushed for the bathroom. Red slushie dripping down her face. Santana had left her alone for not even one minute when someone had attacked her.

"Rachel?"

She heard a voice from behind her. It wasn't scared or mean, just curious. Rachel turned to find Quinn standing there.

"Oh... San's not going to be happy about that." Quinn said, taking in the sight of a slushie covered Rachel. "Here" She took a step forward nd handed the brunette some paper towel. "I'll go get Santana." She turned on her heel before the other girl could even thank her.

She had hardly even begun to clean her face, when the door slammed open and Santana rushed inside, followed by Brittany and Quinn.

"Oh hell no." Santana approached her girlfriend. "Rach... I told those bastards." She growled, taking the paper towel from Rachel and wetting it. "This should help." Her voice doing a 180 as she spoke, wiping Rachel's face clean.

"San- Santana." Rachel gasped out. "It happened so quickly." Her voice was cracking, a sign of tears that were coming quickly.

"Don't you dare cry Berry." Santana snapped, throwing the paper towel away and pulling Rachel in for a hug. "We'll find the idiot who did this." She stepped back.

"Yeah, and San will like, totally make him eat dirt." Brittany interjected, bright as always. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"We've got your back Rachel." The other blonde spoke nodding at Santana.

"But...Why?" Rachel questioned, reverting back to the scared Sophmore she used to be. Santana looked startled.

"Damn, that slushie knocked you back two years." She shook her head. "Q, Britt. Go and find the asshole who did this to my girl." She slipped back into her bitch mode. "Once you find them, bring them directly to me."

Both girls nodded at her and left without another word.

"Now you need to snap out of it." She turned back to her girlfriend.

"I..I'm.." Rachel stuttered, trying to shake the slushie from her soul. "I'm so sorry Santana." She spoke clearly and strong. "It was like I was having a flashback. Being slushied and the three of you following me." Santana walked back up to her.

"Listen here, that was a long time ago and you and I both know how sorry we are for what we did to you. Especially me." She grabbed Rachel's hand. "But you're my girl now and I promised to protect you." Rachel smiled up at her.

"You really did turn into a softy." Rachel was smirking at her now, inter lacing their fingers together.

"Shut up." Santana smirked back. "I'm still a bad ass bitch and you know it." She went to pull Rachel in for a kiss when the door burst open again. "Damn!" Santana yelped, rounding on the group of people. "That was quick."

"Yeah, well when you're about the height of a redwood and as dumb as one, you're pretty easy to spot." Quinn growled, throwing none other than Finn Hudson to the ground.

"What the-"

"Fuck." Rachel finished the sentence, shocking everyone in the room.

"No, seriously, what the fuck Finn!" Rachel yelled, marching over to the hunched boy. "You were the one who did this to me?" She gestured to her red stained t-shirt. Finn went to open his mouth.

"Don't even think about it." Santana snarled. Getting ready to pounce on the boy.

Finn was stuck. Trapped in the girl's bathroom, surrounded by four very angry females. Rachel, who was standing straight up and holding her hands together tightly. Santana, who was beside Rachel, was glaring at him so hard, he thought her eye's were going to burst into flames. Quinn had on her best serial killer look and Brittany, sweet Brittany, was actually cracking her knuckles at him. He had nowhere to go. Finn Hudson was fucked.

"Why would you do that?" Rachel asked him calmly, eye's locked forward. Finn glanced down.

"Look back up at her and answer her damn question." Santana snarled, forcing herself to stay still. Hopefully Finn would wet himself at one point.

Blinking a few times, Finn brought his head back up and spoke.

"Rachel.. Can we do this somewhere else?" He gave her his puppy dog stare. The girls snorted.

"Oh please, you honestly think that that works?" Quinn said, coming closer to the boy.

"Yeah Finn, to me it just looks like you have to poop." Brittany added, following Quinn. He was starting to get nervous.

"Look, I..um.." He stuttered, as the two blondes blocked his exit. "I didn't mean too!" He shouted, feeling like a caged animal. "I didn't want to do it. The team made me do it, said that it was my fault that you turned gay and I lost you to this bitch. I had to get my manhood back!" He pointed to Santana, unaware of what he just said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel gasped. "What did you just say?" Her voice was quiet, yet loud at the same time.

"Rachel..I." He tried again but stopped when Santana took a step towards him.

"Finn, just shut up. And I know this is probably a waste of air but it needs to be said." Rachel slipped into her speech voice. "You are an idiot. Just purely stupid. And I cannot believe for one second that I ever once had feelings for you." He gave her a pleading look.

"No! Listen." She screamed. "There is no more talking for you. You do not deserve the right to speak. Especially after what you just said about my girlfriend!" She poked him in the chest. The other girls just stood there, listening and waiting. "I love Santana and you better understand that. That is one thing that will never change." She glanced over to her girlfriend. "Now here is what's going to happen."

All four girls smirked.

* * *

><p>"Walk of shame dude." Puck chuckled, pushing Finn out into the hall. Tied to a chair.<p>

Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at the scene before them.

Finn was defiantly tied to a chair alright. He was also stripped to his boxers, mouth duct taped shut and a sign hung over his shoulders.

'Will kiss men for my freedom.'


	44. Chapter 44

_Hey guys and gals. Sorry it has been a while. I currently still do not have a computer and I have been working a lot of hours recently so i haven't had the time. Sorry about that! But here is another chapter. So remember, read, enjoy, review._

Chapter 44

Santana waited by her phone. Any minute now she was hoping her girlfriend would call or text her. It had been a few days since Rachel had moved to New York and she promised the Latina she would let her know she was safe. But yet here she sat. Her eye's glued to her phone and not a single message. Of course she could try to call Rachel but honestly, Santana didn't roll that way. So instead, she settled for going through her old photos.

Its funny how most of them were of her and Brittany or of the infamous Unholy Trinity. Up until last year that is. Brittany being Brittany, knew Santana was unhappy with their relationship and how she looked at a certain brunette. And that was when Britt and Q both decided to help Santana get her girl. So they coached her in how to talk to Rachel Berry and not be a complete bitch. And by god it had worked.

The first few days, Rachel was confused by Santana's sudden change towards her. It wasn't much but enough for the right person to notice. And notice Rachel did. There were fewer glares in the hallways. Less "get out of my way midget" and hardly anything against her trying to take over the Glee club. But it was when Santana had actually stopped a planned slushie attack against her, that Rachel had to find out what was going on.

So there she was. Sitting at the top of the bleachers, watching the Cheerios finish up their practice. It was amazing how anyone could survive these things. Especially at the hands of one Coach Sue. A whistle blew, bringing Rachel back to her senses. Almost everyone had gone back inside, everyone besides three girls. The Unholy Trinity. And they were marching right towards her. Well, I wouldn't say marching. More like Brittany was skipping and waving her hands in the air, Quinn was smiling and Santana had an odd twinkle in her eyes. Rachel was kind of surprised to say the least.

"Decide to finally get some fresh air?" Quinn spoke, taking a seat next to Rachel. They had become closer over the summer. Since Rachel told Finn to take a hike. Brittany took a seat in front of her, while Santana stood off to the side.

"Yes, something like that." Rachel replied, eyes flickering over to Santana. "I haven't felt inspired recently and figured being outside might clear my mind." Quinn nodded at her statement.

"That's because the sun brightens everything. It's like... super happy all the time. It's always smiling." Brittany added, looking up at the sun and waving as if they were the best of friends.

"B. What have I told you about looking directly into the sun?" Santana finally spoke up, sending the taller blonde a look. Brittany just smiled at her. "Anyways, Berry. The reason we came over here." She said with a snap of her fingers. "We've been talking and we wanted to see how you would handle hanging with us." Santana said with a smirk. The kind Rachel always found cocky yet oh so cute at the same time.

"Excuse me?" Rachel was defiantly shocked now. All she could do was stare at the three of them. Santana stared right back, lost in those beautiful brown eyes. Sensing her friend about to make a fool of herself. Quinn quickly spoke up.

"We wanted to see if you were free this afternoon. Every weekend my mother goes out and I get the house to myself." Quinn offered up, watching the shock wear off.

"I will have to call my dad's but I'm sure they won't mind. Especially since they already love you." Rachel smiled, looking for her phone. Distracted for the moment, Santana sent Quinn a "wtf?" look. Quinn just shrugged back at her.

* * *

><p>"What is this about her dad's loving the shit out of you?" Santana shot out, putting her uniform away and grabbing her duffle bag. Quinn just gave her a look before shutting her locker.<p>

"Rachel and I became friends after she broke up with Finn."

"Finally." Santana cut her off. Quinn just glared at her.

"Anyways, she saw me one day at the Lima Bean and thanked me. She thanked me for showing her how immature Finn was when he went back after me last year."

Santana chuckled. "He really is thick sometimes. So you guys became best buds over that?" They walked towards the changing room doors. Quinn reached them first.

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, I laid down some rules at first. None of her crazy antics after certain hours. Stuff like that." She smirked at Santana's face. "I'm serious San. It actually mellowed her out. She's not that... crazy in your face Rachel anymore."

They walked through the double doors and out into the parking lot. Spotting a slightly nervous Rachel chatting away with Brittany.

"And I know that she likes you." Quinn added with a wink before walking off to her car and joining the other girls in their conversation. Santana stared after her. Choosing to ignore her friend and watching Rachel closely. She did have to admit. Quinn was right.

Normally Rachel would have questioned them to death about the details for the night. Instead she was calm. Standing in a relaxed way and laughing. Laughing and enjoying herself with the very people that had once broke her down.

"San? Is the sidewalk eating your shoes again?" Brittany asked, looking concerned.

Santana just chuckled. And started into a jog. "No worries Britt. I have my special shoes on today." She winked at the blonde. "Now who's ready for a weekend free of rules?!" Santana hollered, opening the back seat door and sliding inside. "Come on Rach... Enjoy your life." A tan hand poked out and pulled her into the car.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in awe of Quinn's house. She only had ever seen it from the outside but being inside was truly amazing. It was filled with light colors and cool, crisp patterns that really made the oak floors shine.<p>

"This way Rachel. Or the house will swallow you." Brittany grabbed the girls hand and pulled her down the hallway. Quinn peaked around the corner and shook her head.

"The house doesn't eat people Brittany. You just keep forgetting to take your night mask off." Quinn smiled softly. Brittany just nodded at her.

"We still need to be safe Quinn." She whispered dramatically, releasing Rachel and skipping over to the couch. Quinn watched after her friend.

"She sure is... Eccentric." Rachel paused on the word, cracking a smile when Quinn laughed.

"She sure is." The blonde replied, walking over to the other side of the couch. Rachel stood her ground by the doorway. Completely unaware that Santana had popped up beside her.

"No one is going to attack you." She spoke lightly, her arms filled with snacks and drinks.

Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin. Hand clutching her chest, she hid her flushing face from the other girl when she spoke. "I know. It just doesn't feel real. Standing here and hanging out with you three." She glanced up.

Santana offered her a smile, struggling with the items in her arms. "Yeah, well here's the real shocker. I'm the one that came up with the idea." She walked away and placed the snacks on the table.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Rachel squeaked out. Her mouth hanging open. "You've kissed a girl?" She was staring at Quinn, the pretzels in her hands now crushed to dust. Britt and San were sitting between the two girls. Their faces locked in identical grins.<p>

"Well, yes. Being friends with these two. One of them was bound to do it. It just happened to be Brittany." Quinn blushed slightly before adding. "And then Santana wanted to give it a try."

Rachel looked between the three girls. Her mind dumbfounded. Quinn had kissed a girl? No! Two girls. Her best friends. And yet... The only thing that was bothering her was the fact that Santana had kissed Quinn and not her. She didn't know why that thought bothered her. But it did and it was starting to show on her face. Thankfully, Brittany, the genius she is. Caught on... well some what.

"Do you want me to kiss you Rachel? I always wondered what berry you tasted like." Brittany smiled at her.

Santana started coughing wildly. Her eyes nearly popping out of her head as she reached for her drink. Brittany just kept her eyes on Rachel, while Quinn was trying not to laugh.

"Um.. No. That's alright Brittany. I mean, I'm sure you are a fantastic kisser but.." Rachel stopped her sentence, looking down at her hands.

"Oh.. Alright. Well maybe Santana wants to try." Brittany spoke up, beaming at her friend, who was now blushing deeply behind her cup.

"Okay! Maybe we should all just go to bed. It is getting late." Quinn intervened, standing up from the table and shutting the tv off. She turned around to the other girls. "Britt. San. You know what to do. Rachel, there is an extra bedroom at the end of the hallway and to the left. See you all in the morning." She smiled at her friends and walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

Brittany took one last glance between the two brunettes before getting to her own feet. "Goodnight. And remember to check for bed bugs. I found a nasty one last weekend." She waved, walking after Quinn.

The silence left hanging between the two girls was deafening and starting to drive Santana crazy. So what did she do? Laid her head down on the table and ignored the other girl. Rachel stared at her for a few minutes before getting to her own feet.

"Well... Goodnight Santana." Rachel spoke softly, lingering in the doorway. When she didn't get a reply, she sighed heavily and headed towards the room that Quinn told her was free.

* * *

><p>It was late. Who knew what time but Rachel defiantly knew it was sometime past two when she heard her door open and close. Turning in the bed, she caught sight of Santana standing there, rocking back and forth on her feet.<p>

"Santana?" Her voice was thick with sleep. "What's wrong?" She sat up slowly, her eye's glued to the girl. Santana just kept staring holes in the floor.

"I.. I um. Couldn't sleep." She finally lifted her head, looking at Rachel. She looked beautiful.. Even if she did have slight bedhead going on.

"You want to share the bed?" Rachel whispered, pulling the blankets back. No reply came. Instead, Santana walked over to her and slowly slid under the blanket.

"Thanks." She mumbled, laying on her back. Her body heating up at the closeness between them. She was inches away from touching Rachel. Touching the one woman she had always had hidden feelings for. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and willed her feelings to go away. Kind of hard when Rachel laid back down, brushing their arms together and causing the Latina to jump.

"Oh.. Sorry. Didn't mean to touch you." Rachel scooted over a little, her face flushed and body shaking lightly.

"It's alright Berry." Santana mumbled. "I.. I don't mind." She kept her eyes closed, trying to calm her heart beat. Rachel shifted next to her.

What happened next, surprised both of them. Rachel sat up again, took one look at Santana and leaned down. Kissing her softly on the lips.

"Goodnight Santana. You can repay me in the morning."

* * *

><p>Santana was brought back from her memories by a knock on her door. She glanced at her phone. Still nothing from Rachel. Sighing and throwing her phone down. She got up and walked to the door. Pulling it open, she stood in shock at the sight before her.<p>

"Rach?" She shook her head. Not believing her eyes.

"I missed you." Rachel spoke softly, her cheeks pink from the cold weather. "I missed you so much." She jumped onto Santana, wrapping her arms around the taller girl.

Santana immedently picked the girl up and swung them around, closing the door in the process. Kissing Rachel soundly, she released her.

"I.. What are you doing here?" She looked her girlfriend up and down, making sure she was real. Rachel just smiled up at her.

"Well, when I got to New York. I realized that I was missing something. Something important that I should have brought with me." She blushed, looking down. "I want you to come with me Santana. I need you ther-"

She was cut off my Santana's lips covering her own. Her body engulfed with another.

"I thought you would never ask Rachel. When do we leave?"


	45. Chapter 45

Hey guys and girls! Guess what I can do now. Update my stories from my xbox! CRAZY. I am so excited about this!¡! Anyways, lets do this!

Chapter i cant remember.

Santana was standing behind Rachel. Watching her trying to figure out instructions to possibly one of the easiest things in the world. Setting up a mini basketball hoop. You know, the kind that snaps together and hangs from a door of your choice. Yeah, well... Rachel just could not get it and Santana snickering behind her was not helping. As a matter of fact, Rachel was about to flip her shit so to say.

"Satana, if you do not kindly shut up!" She said the last word with a snap. "Then go some place else. Thank you." She snapped her head back to the paper, muttering under her breath. The plastic toy not anywhere close to being put together.

Rolling her eyes, Santana plopped down next to her irrated girlfriend and picked up the plastic ring. With Rachel still reading over the like five steps it takes, Santana began to snap the hoop together. Once that was done, she hooked the net onto the bottom, and snapped on the backboard.

"There." Was all the taller brunette said, placing the now complete basketball set on the table. She crossed her arms with a smug look. Rachel looked away from the paper, her eyebrows dropping.

"I could have done it myself you know." She muttered, setting the paper down and glaring at the innocent toy.

"Sure Berry. I had complete faith in you." Santana snickered, streaching out on the couch. Rachel glared at her.

"Yes, I am sure you did." She leaned forward, picking up the hoop. "Okay, now how does this thing go on a door?"

Santana snapped her eyes shut.

"Good thing you have a gorgeous ass."


	46. Chapter 46

Sorry that last one was a little short. I wanted to see if I could actually update from my xbox. Turns out I can! Hell yeah! Anyways, lets get rolling on this bitches! Btw I do not own glee or any songs used in the chapter.

Chapter 46?

"They did the mash! They did the monster mash. "They did the mash! It was a grave yard smash!"

Santana moaned as Rachel's phone rang yet again. This year, they somehow became the couple that had to host the annual Glee club Halloween party. Santana had a sneaking suspicion that Rachel had somehow rigged the vote and she was letting it slide... Until now.

"Monster mash. They did the mas-" The noise cut off with an angry huff. Picking up her beloved's phone. Santana walked over to the sink and held it over the disposal, hand on the switch.

"Santana, Have you seen my phone? Santana!" Rachel gasped loudly as she walked into the kitchen. Her eye's glued on her phone dangling in the air.

"It keeps playing that stupid song. It's driving me insane and I am going to silence it." Santana stated in an eerie calm. Her back to her girlfriend. Rachel took a step forward.

"O-okay Santana. Just give me my phone back and I promise to change it." She reached a hand out weakly. Santana glanced at her, thinking it over.

"Fine." She said after a long pause. "Put you change it right now." Rachel nodded, taking her phone back.

"I will." She clicked thru her phone. "There. It's changed." She slipped it back into her pocket, slipping away from Santana slowly, in case she decided to attack.

* * *

><p>"If there's something strange, in your neighborhood. Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!"<p>

Santana could faintly hear it coming from the second floor, where Rachel was setting up decorations. It would ring once, maybe twice then go silent. A sign that she would pick it up. But now... Now it just kept ringing, and Santana was searching for it.

"I am going to destroy that phone." She chanted over and over as she searched every corner or every room upstairs. "Where are you phone? Come to Auntie Snixx..." She almost growled when it went off again... Right above her head. "What the hell?"

How Rachel had managed to get it tangled up in the mass of fake spiderweb in the corner. Santana would never know. But there it was, glowing bright and belting out Ghostbusters!

Grabbing a chair that Rachel must have used, Santana climbed up and tore it from the web. Hitting the silent button, She was about to throw it against the floor when Rachel walked in.

"Santana!" She shreiked, tackling the taller girl and snatching her phone away. Santana glared up at her from the floor.

"I am warning you. Next time I find that thing. It will be gone." She stood up, setting her eye's on Rachel. "Change it." She grumbled, going back down stairs to finish up the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin throne."<p>

Santana was literally banging her head against the wall as Rachel's phone rang yet again. And the only thing keeping her from destorying it, was the fact that Rachel would lock every door behind her to prevent a Santana attack.

"You are ruining this holiday for me!" She growled, banging her fists against the door. Surprised when it opened.

"Stop being so dramatic." Rachel stepped out of the bedroom, her hands smoothing out her candy Stripper outfit. Santana's jaw dropped and eye's roamed. Over her collarbones, down to her clevege and perked up tits, then down to the hips, and the legs.

"Damn..." Santana licked her lips, eyeing her girl with lust. "This is hot. But it's not going to make me forget that you tortured me." She smirked, reaching out to touch her lover. Rachel smacked her hand away.

"This might not, but something else later will." She strutted past the other girl. "Now go get dressed doctor. And remember, It not called Trick or Treat for nothing."


	47. Chapter 47

_Hey followers. I think this might be the last chapter that I upload for these one shots. I honestly cannot think of anything else, and I don't want you guys getting bored if I keep posting. So I am going to end it with this one. But will be willing to open it back up if anyone has ideas they would like to see or if I come up with something. So please, drop a line, let me know. Love ya!_

Chapter 47

"You could never handle being me!"

"I wouldn't want to be you!"

The words just kept ringing over and over again inside Santana's mind. She hadn't really meant what she said, but being a Lopez, shit just slips sometimes. Plus Rachel was being her normal annoying self again, so things were bound to be said between them... Even if they were dating.

"Thinks I couldn't handle her life. I am part of her life!" Santana shouted, floppiing down onto her bed with a sigh. Her eye's unfocused as she stared at her ceiling. "Why do I even bother sometimes..."

* * *

><p>"She is just so.. Ugh! I cannot even think of a word to describe her!" Rachel vented, throwing her bookbag onto her chair and walking over to her closet. "Thinks she knows everything..." She continued to talk to herself as she began to pull out her outfit for the next day.<p>

Setting them carefully on her dresser, she made her way over to her bed and threw her blankets back with anger.

"She'll never understand..."

* * *

><p>"God, that stupid alarm is annoying. Where the hell is it even coming from?" Santana thought, trying hard to ignore the noise. After about another minute of annoying ringing, she threw the covers from her body and snatched up the clock next the the bed.<p>

"There! You stupid fuc.." She stopped mid sentence, staring down at the pink clock in her hands. "What the hell? When did I get this?" She continued to look at it, as if it would unlock all the clues to the universe. "Hang on a minute.. Why is Rachel's clock in my bedroom?"

Placing the clock back on the night stand, Santana finally became aware of her surroundings. Rachel's clock wasn't in her room... She was in Rachel's room. In Rachel's yellow painted, too many bright colors for the morning, bedroom. She checked next to her.

"Okay... No Rachel. Did I get drunk last night and sneak over here?" She asked herself, sliding her legs off the edge of the bed and freaking when her feet didn't touch the ground. "What the hell...?" She stared at her feet, trying to shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

And nothing was right. Her feet.. They seemed smaller, like way smaller.. And her legs.. Those looked a lot like Rachel's legs. She brought her hands up. Nope, defiantly not hers either. One more test. She brought her hands down and grabbed hold of her breasts.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

><p>"Where is that music coming from?" Rachel groaned, peaking one eye open to stare at the light blue ipod dock on the desk next to her. "Strange.. I don't remember getting that.." She yawned, pulling the blankets tighter around her. Something was off... Everything smelled of Santana. But why?<p>

Sitting up, she scanned the room and gasped. She was in Santana's room! She quickly checked the spot next to her, hoping that her girlfriend was occupying it. Nope, empty.. and cold.

"Maybe she's already up and getting ready..." She strained her ears for any sign of noise. Nothing, nothing but the music coming from Santana's ipod. Sighing, she laid back down, trying to remember how she even got over here in the first place. Even her mind was blank.

"Okay, this is so weird. I need to find Santana." She spoke outloud, reaching for her cell phone. Problem was.. Her phone wasn't there. It was Santana's and it was blinking with several missed calls. All from her. Sitting up again, she shuffled her body out from under the blankets and was surprised when her feet touched the ground.

Looking down at them she let out a low squeak. Those weren't her feet! Or her legs. And she most defiantly did not sleep in tiny little boy shorts. She brought her hands up. Nope, not her's either.

"Okay.. Okay. Just breath Rachel. You are obviously still asleep." She closed her eyes, only to open them again a few seconds later. The scene was still the same.

"Oh no!"

* * *

><p>"Rachel! Pick up your phone! I mean my phone. Shit!" Santana yelled, throwing Rachel's phone down again for the millionth time. "This is not happening, So not happeneing." She jumped when a knock hit against the door.<p>

"Rachel, sweetie. Are you okay in there? You're normally gone to meet Kurt by now." One of her fathers spoke. Santana stared at the door.

"Uh.. Yes, I'm fine. Just lost my shoe." She added a giggle after, hoping it was convincing enough.

"Oh well, alright Sweetheart. Your father and I are leaving now. Don't be late!" She waited until his footsteps were gone before ranascking Rachel's room for something to wear that didn't make her look like a twelve year old.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Rachel called out, feeling out of place in Santana's house. Nothing. Not a single person in sight. "Well this is nice. No wonder why she always talks poorly about her family. No one is here to say good morning to her."<p>

She walked down the stairs slowly, unsure of how to move now that she was taller.. And had more weight on her chest pulling her forward. Plus the clothing she had on, made it feel like she was wearing nothing at all. She jumped when she reached the bottom step. Santana's phone ringing again.

She would pick it up. Only problem is, she had a lock on it and Rachel not being the prying type, didn't want to try and figure it out.

"I know Santana! I know." She put the phone back into her pocket and continued the search for her girlfriends car keys. "I'll get to you as soon as I can."

* * *

><p>"I feel like I'm eating the dashboard." Santana grumbled, getting into Rachel's car. "I didn't know she was this short!" She was about to start the car up when a knock on the passenger window made her jump. "Christ!"<p>

"Rachel! You've been hanging around Santana too much." Came Kurts voice as he opened the door. and slipped inside. "You're starting to become her."

"Hummel. Jesus, you scared the shi... I mean. Kurt, you scared me." She looked over at the boy who was just staring at her.

"Okay... I may be wrong.. Or going crazy. But you're not Rachel." He kept staring at her. Santana rolled her eye's.

"We both are crazy. Because you are right. I'm not. Let's go lady lips." She started the car up and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>"How does she drive like this?' Rachel mumbled, getting into Santana's car and adjusting the seat. "There is no possible way she can see out the window with her seat this far back." She pulled the lever, satisfied when she was finally sitting up straight. Getting ready to put the keys in, she screamed when the passenger door opened.<p>

"Don't be scared Rachel. This happens to me all the time." She was met with the bright blue eye's of Birttany. "I switch bodies with Lord Tubbington all the time." She smiled at the other girl, closing the door and watching Rachel.

"Brittany.. I uh.. How did you know?" Was the only thing she could think of. Brittany just shrugged.

"I just know."

Rachel stared at the blonde for a few mintues. Her head starting to hurt from all the crazy going on today. And school hadn't even started yet.

* * *

><p>"She better not wreck my car." Santana stated, running another stop sign, causing Kurt to cling onto the door handle for dear life.<p>

"I think the chances of you killing us is higher." He grumbled, bracing himself for another sharp turn.

"Shut your yap. My day already sucks okay?" She pulled into the school parking lot like a mad woman., searching for any open spot. Finding one in the corner by the football feild, she threw the car in park and jumped out. Searching for Rachel.. Or herself. She just wanted her body back.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled carefully into the parking lot, making sure to take care of Santana's car. Because that would be the last thing that needed to happen. An already freaking out girlfriend in her body with a damaged car.<p>

Spotting an opening, Rachel nearly slammed on the breaks when she saw Santana.. Or more like herself, jumping up and down and waving like crazy. Driving up to her slowly, Rachel put the car in park.

"You are a much better driver then San. You should switch bodies more often." Brittany gave her a small smile before getting out of the car. "Hi Santana! Hope you get your body back before practice!" Brittany waved before skipping towards the school.

"How did she.. Know what? Don't want to know. I am going to find a doctor." Kurt spoke, shaking his head and heading towards the school as well. Leaving Rachel and Santana.. Or Santana and Rachel.

"You actually dressed me in matching clothing." Santana approached Rachel, nodding in approvement. Rachel just snorted.

"Thanks, but I don't think now is the time to be making jokes. We are in each others bodies." She put a hand on her hip... A move that looked so unlike Santana.

"Yes Rach. I realize that. The question is... How do we get back into our own bodies." Santana scowled. A look so unlike Rachel.

"I..I don't know." Rachel whimpered, closing the distance between them. "I just want things to be right between us... This is like some cruel joke."

"I know.. I know." Santana closed the gap. Wrapping her arms around her own body. "This is so weird. Touching you, but it's really me."

"Tell me about it." Rachel gave a weak chuckle. "How do we fix it..." She looked down, catching her own eyes. So weird.

"I don't know Berry. But I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." She looked up into her own eyes. So fucking weird.

"I'm sorry too Santana." Rachel leaned her head down. Am I about to kiss myself? Creepy.

"Good." Santana leaned up and captured Rachel in a kiss. I'm kissing myself. Fucking creepy.

Their lips parted, heads tilted to the side as they kissed away their troubles. A warmth spreading through them as the kiss became deeper and rough, causing both girls to gasp and hold each other more tightly. A shock ran through them, so intense that it forced them apart, knocking them to the ground.

"San.. Santana?" Rachel groaned, sitting up off the pavement. Santana sat up before her.

"Oh thank god! I got my tits back!" Santana shouted, raising her hands to the sky. Rachel snorted.

"Yes, thank god for that."

"Shut up Berry and kiss the actual me."


	48. Chapter 48

_Hey folks! I am back again. I think I said that if I got another idea I would update? Well, here I am! No here's a question? Should I just leave this as the last chapter and be done... Or take it off the complete list and keep writing. Your choice.._

Chapter 48

Rachel was actually frightened by the noises emerging from the garage. She had pulled up in her car no more than five minutes ago and as soon as she had cut off her engine. She was paralyzed. Like.. what kind of.. of.. THING, makes those noises. It was like an angry, fat cat trapped inside of a metal container. And Rachel had feared that Brittany was over and brought Lord Tubbington with her.

"Ha! I think I got it... Oh shit!"

_CRASH!_

Well that got Rachel to move as she bolted from her car and nearly kicked open the side door. Her jaw dropped. Santana was picking herself up off the ground, her hair back in her infamous high pony and spots of grease covering her face. She also had a wrench in one hand and what looked like to be a filter in the other. But that was only part of the reason Rachel had stopped walking... The main part was her outfit.. A baggy, greased up jump suit, tied around the waist and a black tank top. Not to mention the combat boots she had on for some reason.

"Santana?" A scream rang out as Santana whipped around.

"Jesus! Rachel for flying monkey fucks!" She threw her hands up, sending her girlfriend a glare. "Seriously, with your ninja shit. Cut it out." Rachel just stared at her.

"What have I told you about speaking that way?" She casually walked into the garage, her eye's grazing over the rustic car Santana apparently seemed to be working on.

"Well excuse me Miss Thang. But I think I have a right to speak that way, especially when other people are sneaking around like murderers." She finished her sentence with a twirl of the wrench. This was becoming dangerous.

"Okay.. Okay." Rachel backed up, eyeing the wrench. "You are right. I did not mean to sneak up on you. I was just worried when I heard a loud crash and you were facing away from me. I-"

"Rachel.. Shut up. I'm fine." Santana shot at her, leaning back under the hood. Rachel watched her for a few seconds.

"Well... If you are alright, then would you mind telling me, What are you doing?" She peeked around the hood, her heart stopping at how rugged but yet sexy, Santana looked. The other brunette rolled her eyes.

"If you couldn't tell. I am working on a car." Santana answered back in a clear voice. This time Rachel rolled her eye's.

"I know that. But why?"

Santana straightened up and looked at Rachel.

"Alright, You see this beautiful bitch right here." She walked over to Rachel. "This is a '64 Ford Thunderbird. It has been my dream car for as long as I can remember." Rachel smiled softly at that. "And this one is mine... Once I fix it up of course." She finished with a grumble, heading back under the hood. Rachel followed after.

"What's wrong with it?" She leaned forward a bit, her head swimming at the amount of loose wires and large metal pieces. Why does that look like a meat grinder? She shook the thought away.

Santana let out a low chuckle.

"Where do I start?" She glared at the engine before her. "It needs some new wires, which all of them look the same at this point." She pulled on one of the wires with a huff. "The air filter looked like shit. So that had to go. One of the cylinders is stuck and I can't figure out why." She wiped her forehead, smearing even more grease upon it. "And that's just some of the major stuff."

If Rachel's head wasn't swimming before, it was now. And it was drowning in the deep end.

"I'm sorry.. But what?" She let out a small laugh, rubbing her temples. Santana released a sigh.

"It needs a lot of work. Lets leave it at that." She leaned forward, reaching her arm down and pulled on something with a grunt.

What happened next had Rachel running for her life and Santana swearing up a storm.

What Santana thought to be the new hose she was hooking up, ending up being one attached to the oil tank. And with one mighty tug, the hose popped free, a fountain of oil coming right at her with no end in sight.

"Oh my god! Ugh!" Santana dropped the hose, spitting oil from her mouth. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She coughed, scrambling to stop the oil from entering her stomach. "So sick! Rachel!" She spit again, peering through one eye, for her girlfriend. "Help me!"

Rachel was hiding around the corner, staying far away from the possessed car.

"Walk to me." She called out. "This is a new outfit and Daddy would kill me if I got it dirty."

"I just swallowed a gallon of 20-year-old oil! And you are worried about your clothing!" Santana yelled, carefully making her way to the garage door.

"It was not that much." The other girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever.. Just get the hose. I think I'm dying and I at least want to be semi clean for the corners." She had her head down, oil still dripping from her face and hair.

"Okay, hold still..." Rachel turned the faucet on and aimed the hose for Santana.

Santana screamed when a blast of cold water hit her in the ear. She tore the hose away from Rachel.

"Let me do it!" She gave Rachel a one eye glare right before rinsing her face off. She now had streaks of oil running down her face and Rachel couldn't hold back just how turned on she was right now.

She pulled the hose away from Santana and jumped her. Grabbing her neck, she pulled the other girl down and proceeded to kiss Santana... for about a second when she realized she hadn't rinsed her mouth yet.

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel cough, holding her stomach. "So disgusting." She frantically grabbed the hose, almost drowning herself in water. Santana smirked.

"Well.. at least my mouth doesn't taste like it anymore."


	49. Chapter 49

_Hey hey. Sup? Here is another chapter for you lovely people. Hope you enjoy it. Remember, read, review and enjoy._

Chapter 49

Santana Lopez was many things. Aggressive, a loud-mouth.. Lets face it, she was pretty much brutal to any living thing that passed her way. So it only made sense, that when she stopped being all of those things, and started acting differently. That people were confused and downright scared.

* * *

><p><em>"I told you no. No way in hell am I doing that." Santana snarled, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Rachel was glaring at her.<em>

_"Fine." Spoke after a moment of silence. "But I guess to quote you." She pointed at her girlfriend. "There is no way in hell that you are doing me."_

_Rachel ended her sentence with a smirk... A down right straight from the gates of hell smirk. And Santana was none too pleased about it._

_"You're bluffing..."_

_Rachel just kept on smirking._

* * *

><p>It had been a week since that night. One painful, sexually frustrating week, and Santana had tried everything she could think of to make it right. Making Rachel food when she would spend the night, giving her massages, catering to her every need.. And yet, it had still been a week, with no signs of Rachel putting out. Guess Santana was down to her last option.<p>

Being nice.

"Sup Wheels." Santana nodded to Artie as she passed him in the hallway. Earning an arm slap from Rachel. Whincing, she turned to her girlfriend and pouted. Something Artie had never witnessed before.

Taking his glasses off to clean them, in hope of his vision just being messed up. Artie nearly screamed when he came face to face with Santana. The teenage girl took a deep breath.

"Hi Artie." She spoke his name slowly, as if unsure of how to pronounce it.

"Uh.. Hi Santana." He replied nervously, his eyes passing between her and a smiling Rachel. It was an odd sight to say the least.

"Cool sweater." Was all she said before standing up and turning back down the hallway. Rachel following after her.

"See you in Glee club." Rachel waved back at him, disappearing around the corner.

"Da hell...?" He shook his head, wheeling himself the other way. "No way am I following those two.."

And that was only the beginning to a weird day.

Santana had complimented Mercedes on her outfit, which Mercedes in turn gave her a blank stare. She said nothing about Sam's lips as they chatted away peacfully between classes. Which he seemed to enjoy a lot. She even went as far as to ask Blaine how big his bow tie collection was and which one was his favorite. Which almost had Kurt passed out on the floor from surprise.

It was a weird day indeed.

"Quinn?" Brittany bounced up to her blonde friend.

"Yes Britt?" Quinn answered, pulling books from her locker.

"I think aliens have taken over Santana's body." She whispered seriously, clutching her books to her chest.

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"You think so? That could be possible." She agreed, closing her locker and facing the other blonde.

"Or Rachel put a spell on her."

Quinn laughed at that one, not out of rudeness, but at how close she was to being right. Brittany started biting her lip.

"I think you might be right on that one Britt. Rachel definantly knows how to control people." She smiled, looping her arm with Brittany and walking them down the hallway.

"It's the strangest thing." Brittany mumbled, dropping her eye's for a second and hitting something solid. She gasped in surprise.

"God.. Brittany. Are you okay?" Santana rushed to her friend, checking her for any type of injury. "Please tell me if you are hurt? Coach will kill me." Santana rambled on, helping her friend up. Brittany smiled at her.

"I'm alright S." Brittany's smile just kept growing until she couldn't hold back anymore. "Rachel!" She shrieked, attaching herself to Rachel's neck. "I want to know magic Rach.." She whispered in the shocked girls ear. "And you must be powerful if you can control someone like Santana."

Quinn busted out laughing as Santana glowered beside her. It was going to be one rough day, if Brittany now thought that Rachel could do magic.

"Sure Brittany. I might be able to show you a few things." Rachel replied to the blonde, giving her a hug. Brittany squealed excitedly, clapped her hands together and bounced on her feet.

"Awesome. Thank you Rachel!" She kissed the girl on the cheek. Pissing Santana off and stunning Rachel even more. Sensing danger, Quinn grabbed Brittany around the waist and pulled her away.

"Come on B." She pulled at her friend, marching them down the hall. "We'll see you in Glee!" She hollered back, trying to keep an excited Brittany on her feet.

Santana groaned, leaning back against a row of lockers. Her head was pounding with an on-coming headache and all she wanted was to get through this day and then hopefully. It would all be over.

"Come babe. Only two more hours and then your free." Rachel gave her a small pep talk. Santana snorted.

"Babe? So wrong coming from your mouth." She pushed herself from the lockers and continued for her class.

"Funny. I thought you liked the noises that came from my mouth." Rachel retorted innocently, catching Santana off guard.

She looked at the younger brunette, a stunned expression on her face. Her eye's wide, mouth agape and cheeks actually turning a light pink.

"I'll see you in Glee!" Rachel chirped, giving Santana a small peck on the lips before walking off.

* * *

><p>If someone could ask Santana, two years ago, if she would ever see herself dating a miniature Barbra Streisand with a bit of an ego. She would have said no. Actually she probably would have laughed in their face, and shoved them down a flight of stairs. But as Santana sat in the back of Glee club, she realized, that she wouldn't trade Rachel for anyone.<p>

Sure, she could talk a mile a minute, and her bedroom drove her absolutely crazy with all the bright colors and playbills. But she could actually get use to those things, or just set fire to Rachel's room. She winced, thinking of how crushed her girlfriend would be if that actually happened. Not to mention the non-stop crying. That was on the list of never let happen because Santana Lopez does not deal with fucking crying.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel's voice startled her, as it was right in her ear.

Seriously, no more power should go to Rachel Berry, because she turns into something evil.. And childish.

"Jeez Rachel. You could have sat back a few feet." She rubbed her ear in play. Rachel caught on quickly and smiled. She was actually getting Nice Santana to come out and play And in front of an audience as well. A sight none had ever seen.

"Well I apologize." She carefully rested her hand on Santana's knee. Judging her reaction. The Latina shrugged and covered her hand with her own. That action alone made Rachel swoon because never before had Santana allowed such PDA.

"Someone is getting laid tonight." Puckerman whispered beside them, a grin on his face. Both girls turned to him.

"You have never been more right in your life." Rachel replied before turning back.

She missed the fist bump between Santana and Puck.


	50. Chapter 50

"You suck!"

"You suck!"

Rachel had done it again, she had fooled Santana yet again and the girl was not going to stand for it anymore.

"You're cheating Berry! I know you are because there is no way... NO fucking way... that you could beat me! Ever!" Santana huffed, throwing her cards across the table and hitting her girlfriend with them.

Rachel just sat there in stunned silence. Sure, that had been about the fifth time cards had hit her in the face. She just couldn't understand how someone could be so terrible at a card game... And it wasn't even that hard! It was Go Fish!

"Santana.." Rachel paused. "Its Go fish.. How are you so bad at this? My five year old cousin could beat me." Wrong words as Rachel found the rest of the cards being thrown at her and an angry Latina glaring at her.

"Then I guess your five year old cousin can please you at night too.." She grumbled, not really taking in how wrong that statement was. She just wanted to hit back with anything but her fists.

"First off.. Gross. And secondly, its a kids game, stop acting like one or I might just find someone for tonight." Rachel had her arms crossed, ignoring the fact that she was covered in cards.

She had had enough with the way her girlfriend had been acting. It was just a kids game but for some reason it seemed like more than that to Santana and Rachel was determined to figure out why. Plus she had been pissy all week, but she knew that was from lack of sex.. and kissing.. and okay... Rachel may have pushed her too far by not exactly putting out. And she knew her girlfriend hated card games...

Her face dropped.. She didn't need to figure it out. It was all her fault and this was just making it worse. Shaking the cards from her body, Rachel reached across the table and pulled Santana in for a long and slow kiss. One that both of them had been missing. Santana instantly relaxing into her, she pulled the girl clear across the table and into her lap, earning a squeal. Rachel pulled back.

"Good thing we replaced the glass table, I don't think I could take more glass to the legs." She chuckled, remembering the last time Santana had done the same thing, breaking the table under Rachel and sending her to the hospital for the night.

"Rach.." Santana sighed. "Shut up and lets go play another game. Maybe you can Go fish three knuckles deep."

"Santana!"


End file.
